Aloft
by Unwritten
Summary: Sequel to "Word's Not Spoken"! The battle has begun, and all seems lost. The distnace between the two grows further, but seems resolved in the end. Except for another technicality... Rated "R" for slash, rape and angst. Please, R/R! Final chapter up!
1. Take Me Away

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien [lucky], not me [dork]. Torrent, however, is mine, so steal her and I shall thwap you. Oh, Elesen too. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` means elvish, --- signals a song or something, \words\ mean the ring is talking, and [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.  
  
A/N: Sequel to "Word's Not Spoken." Yes, that fic is long, but it's 'worth it'. So, please read that, or you may get somewhat lost. The song used is "Flora's Secret" by Enya.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
She dropped her sword in defeat as they rode off and were far from her sight. Sinking to her knees, Eowyn silently cried as Aragorn and the rest of his company rode off to Gondor to fight in the war of the One. All that the once proud woman could see now was the glint of spears off in the distance as they rode on.   
  
**Legolas' POV**  
  
I shouldn't worry, for Gondor is not far. 'Tis not who awaits me, but more of what awaits me there. More battles for sure, I suppose, and more unplesant words from Elesen, possibly Aragorn, but to what I fear I am not quite sure. Although, now that we travel without that one, I do not worry much at all. I can still hear Aragorn's loud voice over the rest of the men, and I think back to what she had said..  
  
" ``Legolas.. I think.. I think Aragorn is in love with you. I honestly do. `` "  
  
Now I am a bit wary whenever I am around him. I just become unnerved whenever Aragorn comes near, and I absent-mindedly think of that. If it is true, I shall not know. Yet, I will ask Aragorn in Gondor. This question, or statement, cannot linger on my mind any longer. So many things that are unimportant plague my mind that I can't seem to think straight or concentrate anymore. Hopefully, I can clear all my problems out later in Gondor. Moreso...  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
{Minas Tirith, Gondor.}  
  
"Are you sure you would like to hear more about us hobbits, sire?" Merry asked Theoden inquisitively.   
  
"Yes, do tell, Master Meriadoc!"  
  
"Well, okay then.." Merry began telling Theoden half of the history of hobbits in the Shire. Torrent couldn't hold any interest after a bit and excused herself from the table that was adorned with relaxed men and elven wine. Leaving laughter and joy of the men in the room behind her, she headed out to a stone terrace where she had a slight view of the city below the watch towers. Feeling a bit lighter than normal and happy yet again to be away from a large crowd, she stared out in to the night hummingly softly to herself. Someone joined her, but she took no notice of who it was, until he spoke.  
  
``Nice night out, isn't it?``  
  
``Yes.``  
  
``...``  
  
``So, why did you leave the merry-making? Or, from what I remember the "Merry-Talking,"?`` The two laughed a bit nervously.  
  
``Well, I can't quite say. Fresh air I would guess. The accumulated smell of elven wine can bring one to feel a bit light-headed and dizzy.``  
  
``I would have never thought that the heir of Isuldir could be over powered by the scent of wine.``  
  
``Well he can, and he has.`` The two stood in silence both averting their attention to the things that lay before them, not eachother. Aragorn and Torrent were never close, not even friendly, and both felt akward whenever the two were forced to stirke up a conversation. Remembering the incident in Rohan, Torren silently slipped away from the terrace and headed down into the couryard to practice her aim with her bow. When she was down in the courtyard, she looked up and saw Aragorn still standing there. [Odd man, he is.] thought she.   
  
Align, load, set, bend, aim, release, listen. A target from 50 meters away was hit, and the sound of an arrow through the air broke the silence around her. Align, load, set, bend, aim, release, listen. Same target hit, same percision. Lost in the world of concentration and self-devotion, the Elf kept shooting her target over and over, never missing. Many would find the sport boring after hitting the same target with the same precision as before, but not her--- she loved it. Entranced she would stay, until the clapping hands of another shattered the universe pulled together by her mind. Not realizing it was a mere companion, the girl pivoted around and aimed at a lone figure.   
  
"Don't shoot!" spoke a startled voice. Torrent lowered her bow.  
  
"Sorry." Torrent lowered her sight, not wishing to look upon the person who spoke to her.  
  
" 'Tis all right. Why are you practicing so late, Torrent?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Torrent..?"  
  
"I cannot say. Sheer boredom, or just inquisitive to my ability to shoot straight."  
  
"... I see." Torrent walked over to her target, and plucked the arrows from it. Putting them in her quiver, and slinging it about her back, she began to walk away from the figure she conversed with. "Wait---" spoke the person.   
  
"..." Torrent did not reply to him. She merely kept walking, and faded into the dark.   
  
"...What happened here?" muttered the confused and now crestfallen man.  
  
The Ring around her slender neck throbbed against her cold chest. She clasped at it, and tried to ignore the warmth it radiated.   
  
\\ You're only running from your problems. \\  
  
[How do you figure that?]  
  
\\ Talk to him. \\  
  
[Why? I have all the reason not to for the moment.]  
  
\\ Like what reasons, Siren? \\  
  
[That for one. Distrust: He didn't adhere when I asked him to not read my mind and thoughts. I didn't appreciate that.]  
  
\\ And...? \\  
  
[Is that not enough?]  
  
The Ring grew cold, and throbbed again with inhuman warmth. \\ No, that isn't an adequate reason to ignore someone. You know the real reason. Please: enlighten yourself and admit it. \\  
  
[....]  
  
\\ Torrent.. \\  
  
[I do not feel adequate enough to speak with him, after being so weak and leaving them. I am not yet healed emotionally for I feel betrayed, and alone---]  
  
\\ And he could surely cure the feeling of being alone. I wish I could, but nay--- I am only a mere spirit. \\  
  
[That you are. Yet, if given a day or two, I will try to talk to him. Then we'll see.]  
  
\\ 'Tis better to hear that. \\ The Ring grew cold and silent again, and Torrent stopped walking and laid down in the long grass.   
  
{Aragorn's [current] Room.}  
  
"What is it that you need to ask me Legolas?" Aragorn asked neutrally. Legolas intently stared into Aragorn's eyes with a firmness that he couldn't describe. He wanted to be direct and to not stutter as he asked. A neutral mask upheld itself around Legolas' face, and his eyes told nothing.   
  
"I need to be straightforward with you," muttered Legolas.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Aragorn, please, do not take this the wrong way, but, is it true that you are in fact..." Legolas didn't know how to put it. He didn't think it was right to flat out ask him, but he knew he had to.   
  
"Go on. What do you need to know, friend?"  
  
"Are you in any way infatuated with me?" Relief flowed throughout the Elf for finally spitting it out, but the relief, he knew, could be taken away. A thoughtful expression flowed on Aragorn's face, and his eyes glowed with shock.  
  
Silence. "Aragorn. Answer me." Aragorn, who had been a mere 3 feet away from the Elf, reached out and touched Legolas' soft blonde hair, causing Legolas to slightly shiver. The man stepped forward and stroked the blonde-archer's hair, and spoke at length.  
  
"Sadly, I am. I have for a while now, Legolas," Aragorn said somewhat softly. Legolas kept his stolid expression, but his eyes reflected shock. The man drew the enchanting elf against him. "Does this bother you?" As is waking from a daze, Legolas' eyelids fluttered and he shook his head.   
  
"Yes, Aragorn it does. I look at you and I see a leader---"  
  
"And I look at you and see beauty radiating from every pore."  
  
"Look, Aragorn, I do not feel the same way. I have reserved my feelings for someone... else..." Legolas trailed off, suddenly remembering what had just happened with that 'someone else': how she walked away and said nothing to him. Aragorn cupped Legolas' now sad face in his hands. The elf opened his mouth as if to say something in protest, but no voice sounded.  
  
"Just once, Legolas. 'Tis all I ask..." with that Aragorn pressed his mouth onto the elf's. Expecting the elf to remove him in protest, Aragorn pulled away slowly. After scanning the elf's slightly blushed face, Aragorn repeated the action, and slid his tongue into Legolas' mouth. [Aragorn is quite good at this..] thought Legolas, as a small moan left his mouth. [So what? Elves are promiscuous. I could just pass Aragorn off as another meaningless partner.] The elf slowly succumbed his protestment at Aragorn's actions, and returned the affections to the man. Aragorn, surprised at this pulled away and searched his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Aragorn?"  
  
"What about---"  
  
"Do not say it," spoke the elf as he crushed his mouth against Aragorns almost willingly, filling the empty desire withheld inside him: using Aragorn as a pawn for his own pleasure. [I must fill this void] thought he, [And I am sorry for using Aragorn like this.] All the while, Aragorn was ecstatic that his elven friend returned the feelings, or so he thought. He did not realize that elves are promiscuous, and tend to use people when feeling 'needy'. What surprised the human even more was that the elf was now tugging on his leggings.   
  
"Legolas, are you sure?" asked the human, with eagerness in his eyes.  
  
"Yes." [No. I don't care.] thought the enchanting archer. Aragorn locked the door to his room, blew out some of the candles and turned off a lantern that filled the room, and led the elf to a bed. Far off under the moon, another began to sing aloud light heartedly, forgetting her cares, lying in the long grass, dreaming of another...  
  
----  
Lovers in the long grass  
Look above them  
Only they can see  
Where the clouds are going  
Only to discover  
Dust and sunlight  
Ever make the sky so blue  
  
Afternoon is hazy  
River flowing  
All around the sounds  
Moving closer to them  
Telling them the story  
Told by Flora  
Dreams they never knew  
  
Silver willows  
Tears from Persia  
Those who come  
From a far-off island  
Winter Chanterelle lies under cover  
Glory-of-the-sun in blue  
  
Some they know as passion; some as freedom  
Some they know as love and the way it leaves them  
Summer snowflake for a season  
When the sky above is blue  
When the sky above is blue  
  
Lying in the long grass  
Close beside her  
Giving her the name  
Of the one the moon loves  
This will be the day she  
Will remember  
When she knew his heart  
Was  
Loving in the long grass  
Close beside her  
Whispering of love  
And the way it leaves them  
Lying in the long grass  
In the sunlight  
They believe it's true love  
And from all around them  
Flora's secret  
Telling them of love  
And the way it breathes  
And  
Looking up from eyes of  
Amaranthine  
They can see the sky  
Is blue  
Knowing that their love  
Is true  
dreams they never knew  
And the sky above is blue  
------ 


	2. Breeze

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.  
  
A/N: Chapter is long due to many conversations. Don't freak out and give up on reading. The song used is "In Limbo" by Radiohead. Poetic License: I changed some of it/ added onto the song.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn and Legolas fought back and forth for possession of one another and control, and Aragorn now quit the battle and let Legolas win. Legolas worked himself into Aragorn who twitched and moaned as he did so. The beautiful elf laid his chest flat against Aragorn's back that was warm and slightly moist from sweating and whispered soft elvish to his friend. Then, he began a slow rhythmic motion, which Aragorn fell into, and sent the man into pure ecstasy, causing him to spill his seed and moan in pleasure. With a final thrust Legolas released and slid out of him. Aragorn lay panting heavilly, and Legolas knelt doing so. Tracing the mans back with two fingers, Legolas applied pressure to a point that caused Aragorn to fall into a deep sleep. Feeling fufilled physically, Legolas got dressed and left him there.   
  
He began to walk down the hall, enjoying the fact that he relieved his emotional frustration; almost greedily so. Unbeknownst to him, though, Elesen had been following him since his parting from Aragorn. Legolas turned a corner and Elesen rushed up behind him. They were in a large hallway, now dim due to the time of night, and the only light was provided by the heavens above. Moonlight flooded into the room from a skylight high above them, and cast light shadows on the floor.   
  
"Legolas, I need to speak with you," said a stern Elesen.   
  
**Torrent's POV**  
  
My song drew to an end, and I had enjoyed it. 'Tis very lovely, and even though unpleasantness was had with me in long grasses before, does not mean I cannot sing of it and hope that one day I will share a proper feeling. I begin to head back to the 'palace' as Pippin and I call it, for I wish to sleep. Normally, I'd sleep underneath the stars out here, but I am unfamilliar with this place, and what may be lurking here. Walking brings me to a hall, and I hear voices. Ducking behind a wall close to the voices, I peer off a side of it, and listen in.  
  
"Legolas, I need to speak with you."  
  
"What is it, Elesen?" Why did Legolas speak so flatly? Wait. He dislikes Elesen; that is why.  
  
"Were you doing what I think you were...?"  
  
"What, preytell, would that be, Elesen?"   
  
"Look, I heard you two." What on Middle Earth...?  
  
"Who? Elesen, I do believe I am unaware of what you speak of."  
  
"Do not lie, Legolas! I heard you and Aragorn! I had come to find him, Gimli told me he was in his room last he saw him, so I went there. Then, as I come up, I hear you two pleasuring yourselves! I knew it was not he and Torrent, for she is still about the fields and has been for quite some time now. Then, I saw you leave the room a short while after. Have you no shame? Do you not care whom you hurt?" What... Elesen.   
  
He is lying. "Eii... eii.. Damatte-yo," I speak softly to myself.  
  
"Does it matter, Elesen? Really and truly, does it? Elves are promiscuous! I cannot help it if I wish to fill a void in my life."  
  
"That is sick. I was right to follow you here."  
  
"No, you are sick Elesen. Stay out of my affairs." As he speaks those cruelly kind words, I walk out into the open towards them. I only had to go about 10-11 feet at the least to be right next to them, so I arrived just as Legolas finished. I know what he and Aragorn did now. His face tells me, moreso, his eyes do. And his thought are still lingering on what happened. 'Tis sick. I walk right between them, and keep walking, even when both call out my name. Then, I begin to run. Not wishing to hear this, I again hope I can run from my problems.   
  
\\ I'm sorry, Torrent. \\  
  
[You can't help it Bliss.]  
  
\\ I didn't know he was capable of doing that. \\  
  
[Neither did I...]  
  
\\ I am sorry I am not there. \\  
  
[If you were, though, do you think I would have gotten mixed up in any of this?]  
  
\\ ... No. I do not think you would. \\  
  
[I'll be fine, Bliss. I just need to... rest.] I run into my current room, and lock the door behind me. Throwing myself upon the soft bed, I lay and cry myself to sleep. " 'Filling a useless void,' said he. Maybe I am but a pawn, too, in his game." The last thing I see before I sleep is the moon in my window, and an image of BLiss in my mind.  
  
**Normal POV**  
{Morning.}  
  
"Please wake up, Torrent."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"Come now, please wake. The morning is so beautiful today."  
  
"No. Leave me be."  
  
"I cannot have you sit here all day and wallow in your room, locked-up like this..."  
  
"Sure you can, by leaving me be. My door is locked, can't you see? Now please, go."  
  
"Torrent, I..." Elesen gave up. He couldn't do anything. He had realized quite quickly she knew of the conversation last night as she began to run from them. Talking to her through her door surely would get him no where. He would have to confront her later. Anger burned with a passion for Legolas from Elesen. [He probably does not even care about how she feels now,] thought Elesen. [That Elf makes me sick.] Elesen went down to the fields, and began to look for bright wildflowers to give to Torrent, in hopes to cheer her up. [She left us early to try to relieve herself of fears, worries, and depression.. yet.. now she has another issue. Why shouldn't I at least help?] After scouting for a bit, Elesen could only decide on plucking a tall, bright Black-Eyed Susan.   
  
Returning to her room, he found the door unlocked an ajar. She was not in her bed; it was made. She was not even in the terrace of her room. He placed the flower atop her pillow, and left it to bask in the sunlight of the early noon. Aragorn now walked the halls in search for Legolas, who would not be found. Torrent was atop a distant watch-tower alone, wishing to have solitude forever. Merry and Pippin worried so for the mental health of their friends, who had said naught to them. They only spoke to Elesen, who seemed quite worried, which made them feel distraught, too.   
  
{Watch-tower.}  
  
A light breeze blew and picked up Torrent's hair, caressing it and playing with it in the wind. Pushing a random wisp of hair behind her right ear, she still stood and faced wistfully to the West. She called to him.  
  
[You do realize I could end it all again, Bliss... That I could merely sail West, and be with you.]  
  
\\ ... \\  
  
[Or, I could merely die in the war; let a rogue arrow pierce my heart, as it has been so many times before by others.]  
  
\\ ... \\  
  
[I could resort to what I did in the tower...]  
  
Torrent began to cry.  
  
\\ ... \\  
  
[Or.. or.. I could sit here and slowly die inside while others torment me to death by me letting them use me...]  
  
\\ Please, do not ache me so, Torrent. It is not your time. You cannot sail West. You deserve to live. All those years in the tower have taught to strength and many lessons. You are stonger than that. Please, Torrent: think of the good times.\\  
  
[What good times?] The wind rippled her shirt, and entwined bits of her hair, as if her friend was there with her stroking her hair in a gentle fashion; trying to calm her as he did when her parents died.  
  
\\ Such as we used to share. Such as you use to have alone.. Or with.. Him.\\  
  
[Yes, but what we shared was from friendship. And what he gave me was meaningless to him. I was just 'filling a void.']  
  
\\ Torrent, if you believe people are truly using you, you will end up succumbing to anyone and letting them. Do not grow weak. You are not a pawn, and you are not a useless void. \\  
  
[I'm worse, I'm a whore.]  
  
\\ Stop putting yourself down. It tempers me to see you so.. Dejected. \\  
  
"Useless whore.." the wind silenced her by blowing harder, and floating her words into nothingness, not allowing anyone to hear them. Torrent sat and again stared into the West, coveting her own distruction.  
  
{Fields.}  
  
"Legolas! There you are."  
  
"Oh, hello Aragorn."  
  
"Why are you all the way out here?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Torrent why are you out here so late?"  
  
"No reason, really.."  
  
"Tell me, or I will have to force it out of you."  
  
{Fields.}  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn puts his arms around Legolas' waist. "Why are you out here: really?"  
  
"No reason. Just... thinking of something that's missing." Legolas stands till with his arms hanging loosely at his sides, and Aragorns arms wrapped about his waist. [Something isn't right. Funny: I know exactly what.] thinks the elf. Legolas removes Aragorn's hands from about him, and turns to leave. "I'm sorry Aragorn. I need to be alone." He walks off into the windy fields alone.   
  
-------  
Lundy, Fastnet, in the Sea  
I got a message I can't read   
Another message I can't read   
  
Being the first in the open Sea   
I got a message I can't read   
Another message I can't read   
Why do these hints only hamper me?  
  
I'm on your side   
Nowhere to hide   
Trapdoors that open  
I spiral down   
  
You're living in a fantasy world  
You're living in a fantasy world  
------  
  
Walking. Walking. It is sunset, and the fileds are now orange. Aloft in the breeze are all her thoughts, and down in the grass are her cares and worries. She walks on faulted ground, her problems causing the ground to belt, and her selfishness causing the sky to fall. Her injury healed two days ago, a day after she arrived in Gondor, and she wished to feel the pain again. Just to feel something except guilt and sorrow, and then the blankness inside. Her foot hits something, and she then trips over it. It is the form of Legolas. Scrambling to get up and run as she realizes this, she is brought back down by him grasping onto her ankle.   
  
"Let go! I wish to leave."  
  
"For good?"  
  
"If it will make you two happy."  
  
"What does that mean, Torrent?"  
  
"You and him. Aragorn. I will not interfere any longer Legolas. Here's a thought: How about letting me go, so I can fetch him for you? 'Tis all I need to do then I shall be off!"  
  
"Do not try to escape me, Torrent! I need and wish to speak with you."  
  
"Legolas, leave me be. I shall say it slowly: Leave. Me---"  
  
"No. Let me explain--"  
  
"Be, and no, I already know 'to fill a useless void'; would that void happen to be emotion? Yes, it would! So, let us not hamper with your ideals about filling voids and having pawns. I, a fellow pawn, shall go, so we can all be off! Off, off, and happy! Let us not forget happy---"  
  
"Are you quite done, Siren?"  
  
"Do not call me that, your highness." Legolas let go of her ankle, and now grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him. He stared hard into her eyes, which she stubbornly shut promptly.   
  
\\ Torrent. Hear him out. \\  
  
[No.]  
  
\\ Torrent... \\  
  
[Bliss...]  
  
\\ Kodoqu. Now. Just do it. \\  
  
[Please, don't make me.]  
  
\\ ... \\  
  
[Fine.]  
  
Torrent opened her emerald eyes that glinted in the setting sun, and stared intently at him. "Fine then. You may explain." He let go of her wrists and intwined his fingers with hers.   
  
"I felt alone after you left us. When you did not talk to me and ignored me, I felt even worse, for I even longed to look upon you, and maybe even touch your skin. I did not see you for a full three days, and I realized how much that I missed your company, and the sight of you. So, when you ran from me when you were practicing, I felt as if you did not wish to see me at all, nor speak to me. Almost as if you didn't want anything to do with me. This created a void inside me, and I needed to just touch someone, or take it out on something. I sought ARagorn and asked him if in fact he was infatuated with me, which I learned he was. He kissed me, and I protested, yet succumbed thinking that you had given up on me. Everything progressed further and we ended up doing that. I had no intentions of Elesen finding out, but I did honestly intend to tell you soon, when you would speak to me."  
  
"..."  
  
"There. I think that is all.."  
  
"So, you still do not love Aragorn, but used him?"  
  
"Well, yes, you could say that. Even though I dislike the realization of it.. He was a meaningless partner. Elves are promiscuous.."  
  
"So, am I a part of that promiscuity, Legolas? Or, do I perhaps mean something?"  
  
"You actually mean something." Legolas leaned forward and gaved her a chaste kiss. He then pulled her close, and embraced her, hoping that she would forgive him. His guilt.. stupidity.  
  
----  
Lovers in the long grass  
Look above them  
Only they can see  
Where the clouds are going  
Only to discover  
Dust and sunlight  
Ever make the sky so blue  
----  
  
"Do you forgive me? It is quite understandable if thou dost not."  
  
She sighed. "To ease you, yes, I do.. in part. Yet.. I will have to reconsider---"  
  
"Reconsider? How do you figure that?"  
  
"You betrayed me."  
  
"He meant nothing! Do you think I enjoyed his company?"  
  
Torrent raised a brow. "According to Elesen you did."  
  
She sank into his arms and enjoyed the comfort for the moment being. Still wary and distrustful of him, she did forgive him... somewhat.  
  
Neither of them could bring a smile to their faces as they walked back to the place. She felt betrayal still, and distrust. Legolas noticed her uneasy feelings and backed-off for a bit. The two parted before entering the gates, heading in different directions, to throw off suspicion. The two could share some secrets, couldn't they? Torrent immediately went to her room and found the Black-Eyed Susan from Elesen, and recognized the gesture and who it was from. The flower still glowed with health and was quite beautiful. She went to find Elesen, which was quite an easy task. He was standing on a terrace outside the dining hall, minding his own business, embracing the night. Sneaking up silently behind him, with flower in hand, she tightly hugged him in thanks. The gesture of the flower was quite nice, and she respected him for thinking of her. Surprised, he turned his head and saw it was her, and smiled in reply.   
  
"Thank you, Elesen" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You are welcome, Torrent."   
  
_________  
  
Please review!! Hope you enjoyed it! =) Hey... slashes are sorta fun. Had to add some slash. 


	3. Tricks

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aragorn walked out into the open courtyard, and looked upon the dwindling old tree of Gondor. Once, it stood tall and proud, shining in the sunlight and radiating beauty; yet now, it sagged in the breeze, and creaked. The wood was sickly-colored, almost livid, and all the leaves were a mossy-green turning brown. Gondor: future kingdom of Aragorn; a powerful, strong, and vast country. Minas Tirith: his future home, and a capital that to him, was seemingly falling. Morning's unrelenting orange sunlight filled the area around him, and seemed to take kindly to the frail wood of the tree, basking it in a glowing light. Pride and hope shined inside the capital yet, and the worse of battles was yet to come. A darkling sky threatened them from the South in Mordor, but shadow and threat do not have quite as much affect on a strong man's mind compared to that of action.   
  
Thoughts that were of discreet pleasure and immense wonder and worry plagued the mind of the Heir of Isildur. He remembered the lingering touch of Legolas all about him, and the pleasure he took that night. If it meant anything, or if it were to be true, Aragorn did not know. The Elf seemed to avoid him almost, and this unnerved the man. Planning to confront him again, Aragorn sat, lost in thought, fighting a smile off his face as he remembered events from two nights previous. Another image came into his mind, as if flashed to him from an Oracle. Someone crying. Blood. A face screwed up in pain and angst. Sorrow. Death and shadow. A foreboding feeling of loss struck him, as he recollected the main reason why the came to Gondor: the War. Sauron would surely strike any day now. His thoughts flew to battle, war.. combat. Once again, he would wear armor the glinted in the sunlight. Again would he charge head on at an enemy and...  
  
"Aragorn!" cried out a melodic voice, which was that of Merry's. "There's breakfast ready, if you'd like some!" The voice tuned out, and went away, along with the man's train of thought. Pondering whether or not to remain in the courtyard, a sharp decision was made when a deep growl sounded from Aragorn's stomach. Hunger won the argument, and he began to head into the dining hall. As he walked in, someone was walking out. Taking no notice of who it was, nor bothering to greet the one ahead of him, he walked on. However, when he did pass the person, his sight slipped to the side, to get a glimpse of who it was: Torrent. Stormy grey eyes met vivid emerald ones, and the world seemed to freeze all around, taking them with it. In a brief moment, without any words, emotions swept across from one to another. Abandonment. Hate. Resentment. Pride. Malice. Rivalry. Empowerment. The world unfroze, and the two moved again, taking no notice of the mixed hatred between the two. The further they walk, the more that a small emotion grew. Hope.   
  
Whence he came inside, Aragorn found that the hobbits had already began to eat, and were talking amongst themselves. He stared down at his plate and moved around the food on it. Not feeling as if he should eat or not, another growl sounds from his abdomen, and sets his mind straight again. Out of the corner of his eye, the sight of Legolas passes by. The pleasingly beautiful Elf sits across from him, with a dour expression stares at a goblet of wine. Legolas pulls the goblet towards him with both hands and stares into the burgundy liquid. He traces his reflection with his deep blue eyes, and imagines that all his problems could be washed away and held in this goblet. Not wishing to look upon such a piteous face any longer, the Elf kicks back the goblet, and takes a swig of it. From below his bowed head, Aragorn snatches looks at the enticing blonde archer every now and then, hoping to catch him looking back at him. [Quite foolish,] thought he, [Yet, I have no other way to communicate with him.] The Elf stands up and lightly stretches before taking one last swig of the wine and heading off. He swiftly and gracefully walks out of the room, flaxen-golden hair streaming behind him.   
  
Coveting something Aragorn knew quite well would never be his, he followed the archer silently a minute or so after he arose from his seat infront of him. [I shall follow him for a day,] thought Aragorn. [Just to see what he does.] The man's lust after the elf was rather 'ever-changing.' Some days he felt as if the elf belonged to him: body and mind; others, he simply lusted after him wishing he could own the empyrean-like being. Knowing well enough to keep his distance, Aragorn backed-off from Legolas and kept a good amount of space between him. Following an elf is tricky, but Aragorn grew up around elves his whole life: he knew how they operated.   
  
Legolas seemed to wander around aimlessly, as if he wasn't doing anything in paticular. He'd walk through the halls of the building, seemingly alone, humming a light tune, or he'd wander about outside in the courtyard. Aragorn almost lost him once or twice as he ducked behind an alleyway every now and then, but managed to keep up. The game, however, did not last long. Legolas stopped and stood quite still infront of the tree of Gondor around noon-time, turned, and spoke to Aragorn.   
  
"I know you have been following me Aragorn. 'Tis quite amusing to see you think you had me fooled."  
  
"That's not fair. I'm not an elf."  
  
"That's the way it always is though. By the way, Aragorn. Why are you following me?"  
  
A thoughtful look passed by the mans face. Suspicion sparked in the azure eyes of the elf, as he intently watched Aragorn while he tried to make a firm statement. "Out of sheer curiosity, Legolas."  
  
"Then why not follow Torrent."  
  
"And have her kill me? I'd rather have a legion of Orcs coming at me, Legolas. That woman wants to kill me."  
  
Legolas walked forward a few steps, and put his hand on his friends shoulder. Aragorn shuddered slightly. The enticing elf sighed lightly, and stared again into Aragorn's nervous grey eyes. "Does she?" With that, the blonde archer walked off back inside the building, leaving Aragorn to think alone in the court. Passing by Elesen, Legolas recieved a cold look. Ignoring it, he walked on. The elf scaled winding stairs up to a second story filled with rooms, and made his way down the long hall looking for his. One room had it's door slightly ajar, and light seeped out through the hole and spilled onto the strip of red carpet upon a stone floor beneath the elf. From curiosity, he pushed the door open and peered in. He saw a woman with her back facing towards him holding a Black-Eyed Susan standing alone on a sun-soaked terrace. The figure turned and looked at him.   
  
``Hello, Legolas. How are you?``  
  
``H-hello, Torrent. I am quite fine, thanks...``  
  
``Do come in,`` said she, as she sat atop the stone railing on the edge of the terrace, still holding the flower. Legolas walked in a bit hesitantly, and shut the door behind him. Unbeknownst to him, someone had followed up after him when he climbed the stairs. This person now listened at the door. Legolas tried to make his face a bit more flaccid, like hers: carefree. [Is she faking that slight smile just to be polite?] thought he. ``So, how long did you spy on me from my doorway?`` asked she, teasingly, as a smile played at her face.  
  
``I was not there long at all. I merely peered in to see what room this was, for so much sunlight filled it,`` Legolas said 'matter-of-factly' as he walked across the room and stood next to her.   
  
``You seem troubled around me..``  
  
``How could you tell?`` he muttered.   
  
``What?``  
  
``Nothing. Look.. About the other day, I just---`` she placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
``Just do not speak of it. I guess I over reacted... Yet within good reason!``  
  
``Trying to make me feel guilty?``  
  
``Maybe..`` a grin replaced the blank expression on Torrent's face. She twirled the flower between the fore and middle finger of her left hand, and drummed the fingers of her right hand against the railing she sat apon.  
  
``Where did you get that from?``  
  
She looked down at the flower and brought it up to her face. ``Elesen.``  
  
``What? When?``  
  
``After we came back yesterday, I found it on my bed over wonder. I figured it was from him.`` Meanwhile, Elesen had been listening in on their conversation, or at least was trying to, for he knew no elvish. Aragorn had just turned the corner and saw Elesen standing 'suggestively' next to the door.   
  
{Hallway.}  
  
"What are you doing Elesen?" asked the man.   
  
"Shhh!!" was his reply.  
  
"What?" asked Aragorn in a low whisper.  
  
"They're talking.."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think: listen!"  
  
{Room.}  
  
``Why did he get you a flower?`` It was the clear voice of Legolas.  
  
``Perhaps, to raise my spirits, Legolas,`` And that was plainly the voice of Torrent.   
  
{Hallway.}  
  
"What are they doing in there, Elesen?" whispered Aragorn.  
  
"I don't know and I wouldn't for I do not speak elvish, sire," Elesen replied curtly.   
  
"Well, they're talking about a flower, and raising spirits."   
  
"Oh... You speak it. Quick, translate it!" Elesen pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"Hey! Move it, Elesen; you're not the one that needs to hear," said Aragorn while trying to move Elesen's erect body away from the door.   
  
"Ow---" The two looked at eachother and made a 'shh' sound.   
  
{Back in the room.}  
  
Torrent grew silent, and her brow furrowed. She leaned over to a nervous Legolas, and spoke so that only he could hear. ``What was that?``  
  
``What w---`` she cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth, and mouthed the word 'quiet.' ``What was what?`` he whispered. On silent feet, the two walked to the door, and listened on the other side. By this time, Merry and Pippin had come up the hallway, and were talking quite loudly. When the noise stopped and seemed right at the door and another 'shh' sound was heard, Torrent grew suspicious.  
  
{Hallway.}  
  
"Quiet you two. We're trying to listen!" whispered Elesen to the two hobbits.  
  
"Who's in there, Elesen?" queired Merry. Pippin nodded eagerly.  
  
"Legolas and Torrent."  
  
"And why are we listening in?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Technically we're not, but Aragorn is. They're using elvish," replied Elesen. Aragorn silenced them and they listened again. Pippin and Merry were quite curious as to why they were doing this, but figured they could get a laugh or two, so they didn't question them any further.  
  
{Room.}  
  
The two walked back to where they were, and Torrent schemed up something. ``I have an idea,`` she whispered. ``Play along.`` A curious, yet interested smile grew on Legolas' face, as he waited for her to begin, so he could follow.  
  
"Legolas, I do not know what you speak of!"  
  
"Come now! Surely you do. You know exactly what I meant," said Legolas, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"Yet, in Gondor? How could you speak of such acts... Think of our mission. Think of what may come!"  
  
"It does not matter. I cannot be held back any longer."  
  
"Ah! Do not advance towards me! Let me go, Legolas Greenleaf," Torrent said in a distressed voice. In truth the two did not even touch--- they merely sat next to one another, staring at the door, wondering what their companions faces looked like. Legolas took Torrent by the hand and briskly walked her to the side of the bed. He threw himself down on it, and signaled her to do the same. The two had to stifle laughs. This was a bit amusing for them. Legolas began to run his hands along the sheets, ruffling them as if they were struggling on them.   
  
"Stop resisting, Torrent!"  
  
"Get off me, Legolas!"  
  
"Let us have some fun, shall we?"  
  
{Hallway.}  
  
"What are the DOING?!" Merry whispered loudly to Pippin.   
  
"What do you think, Merry?" Pippin said with a grin, as he heard what sounded like moans of pleasure from the next room.  
  
"Aragorn... Think we should intervene?"  
  
"No, not just yet."  
  
"But Aragorn! He's---"  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
{Room.}  
  
The two elves turned red from trying not to laugh, for this was quite embarassing to do freely, without any real action. Legolas' eyes were burning with tears from holding back laughter, as he threw himself against the bed again. "You can't escape my grasp, Wind."  
  
"Nay, and why would I want to?" Torrent fake-moaned, and Legolas rustled the bedsheets again. Tempted by the sound, Legolas leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her warm lips. Not expecting her to respond he began to pull away, when a slight whimper escaped her mouth. Smiling evilly, Legolas repeated the action, but made it a bit deeper.   
  
_______________________  
to be continued.. er... later. it's tomorrow again. heh. ^_^ '' 


	4. Games

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.   
  
A/N: Since I don't know elvish, I use Itallian. Deal. Oh, and thanks for the beautiful review, Gin Werdo!! I really appreciated those comments. I'm glad there's people who enjoy this. Ok, ok, I know: "Shut up and write, Terry." I'll go do just that... Enjoy.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aragorn!!" hissed Elesen, "Why must we wait?"  
  
"To be sure, now hush."  
  
"This is quite interesting, eh Pip?"  
  
"Sure is Merry!" The two hobbits grinned from ear to ear, and chuckled to themselves. All was fun and games with them, and this was obviously a game. The sound of a crashing glass was heard, and all four of them gasped and pressed to listen.   
  
{Room.}  
  
``Oops...`` said Legolas as he looked at the shattered glass on the floor. ``Was that of any importance?``  
  
``No.. I only had water in there.``  
  
``Sorry again,`` Legolas mumbled. He stood up from his seat on the side of the unkempt bed, and offered his hand to her. ``Shall we continue?`` he said softly. Taking his hand, with a grin she replied.  
  
``We shall.`` He led her to the door, and placed her before him. Torrent backed up and hit the wooden-door hard as if to sound like she was thrown against it. "You're evil, Legolas Greenleaf," Torrent said in a plaintive voice.  
  
"I cannot help it if that is what I truly am." Legolas held her fast against the door with his hands pinning her arms to it. He loudly kissed her, and couldn't help but smile when he heard sounds of disgust from behind the door. [The exact reason why I moved towards the door...] he thought. The two became a bit lost and gave up 'acting' after a bit. Hungrilly chasing eachothers mouths, the two were entwining themselves with one another, ignoring the fuming sounds of Elesen outside. Many times Elesen tried to open the door, and many times all three had to hold the strongheaded elf back. When the sound of clothes being torn off was heard, Aragorn finally caved in. The four ran into the room to find a shirtless Legolas pulling on Torrent's white tunic. The two currently had their mouth's locked together, and took no notice of the four people who gawked at them. When Legolas was almost done with the ties of the white tunic of his partner, Elesen practically flew at Legolas. Preparing to hit him square in the face, Elesen pulled back his fist, but was stopped when Torrent stood in his way.   
  
"What are you all doing in here?" she said, with a mask of wonder on her face.  
  
"N-n-nothing!! We swear it!" yelled Pippin, who was dragged out of the room with Merry.   
  
"So Aragorn wasn't enough Legolas? You're now trying to seduce her?" yelled an upset and enraged Elesen.  
  
"From my point of view, Elesen, not only did I try, but succeeded," Legolas said smugly. Elesen's face turned from anger to disbelief. Turning to Torrent he spoke.  
  
"Is this true? Did he?" A light blush passed over her face, as she nodded in reply. Elesen merely stared at Torrent, incredulous to Legolas' claim. Aragorn in return stared at Legolas in wonder. A thoughtfull expression passed over Torrent's face as she bit her lower lip and did something none of them expected. Grabbing Legolas' hand, she pulled him out of the room, and the two ran down the stair well, and out the hall. Aragorn and Elesen looked at eachother, nodded, and ran after them, practically tripping eachother as the flew down the stairs.  
  
Legolas moved faster to run by her side, and smiled. "Quite a game we have here!" he said lifting up his hand that was being gripped by her. Torrent glanced at him and beamed. Looking back swiftly, she yelled to him.  
  
"It will be a bit more interesting if we run faster, though!" Aragorn and Elesen were hot on their trail. The two laughed and ran faster throught to halls, almost hitting the people who stopped and stared at the two, for Legolas had no shirt, and Torrent's was half off. [How do I get into these situations?] thought Torrent with a laugh, as she called out to Bliss.  
  
[Is this what you had in mind for me?]  
  
\\ No, not really. \\  
  
[Well, it would surely seem like it. I normally wouldn't do this!]  
  
\\ Maybe I did push him. \\  
  
[What? How?]  
  
\\ Come now! You're tempting to anyone who lays eyes upon you. He was holding back, until I nagged him to go forth. \\  
  
[Why did you 'nag' him?]  
  
\\ I like to see you happy, and if him doing that would have made you blissful, so be it. \\  
  
The two slowed down and stopped in a field. It was around 2:00pm by now, and it was quite bright outside. The sun danced upon the archer's bare back and hair, warming him slightly, and making his flaxen-hair shimmer with gold. Both elves ducked down in the grass, wary of whether or not Aragorn and Elesen would find them. Playfully, Torrent pushed the crouching form of Legolas against the ground. He laughed, and yanked her down to the floor with him. Both laid back and laughed for a bit at the whole scenario, just waiting to be found. ``So why did you run, Wind?``  
  
``I didn't want to see anyone get hit, or Aragorn try to touch you,`` said she with a smile.  
  
``Hey!``  
  
`` I knew a prince couldn't be rude, let alone take it.``  
  
``Oh really?`` he said challengingly as he leaned over her. Before she had a chance to answer, Legolas had his mouth upon hers. The elf below him reached up and cupped his face with slender hands. Legolas leaned into the touch a bit, and his hands travelled back down to shirt he was working on earlier. When Legolas did finally manage to remove it, he wrapped his arms about her and drew her towards him, pressing their slightly sweaty chests, due to the sun, together. "Siete sicuri?" (Are you sure?) he asked. Her reply: a nod, and Legolas took no other time to go on. One arm held her, and the other fumbled with the ties of her leggings. Near them, the grass rustled, and both froze in place, horror reflecting in their eyes. Legolas laid very still upon her, barely daring to breathe.   
  
  
**Elesen's POV**  
  
I thought I had heard something in the grass moving ahead of us, and I urged Aragorn to move forward to inspect it with me. What I found disgusted me. Legolas, who still wore no shirt, had just finished untying her leggings and was now working on bringing them down. He succeeded in managing to put his hand down them and it would appear he was groping at her. Torrent, who laid below him, also had no shirt, and had her hands upon his backside. Worse yet, she was trying to pull off his leggings. The two were obviously oblivious to my presence, until Aragorn came up, and spoke.   
  
"Find th---" he was cut off mid-sentence by the sight before him. I was too: and I couldn't imagine why. The blonde elven whore before me slowly stood, still clutching at his almost-newly-claimed prize, and turned his head towards us. A smirk slowly appeared as he spoke with a silkened-tongue.   
  
"You've found us..." Fuming, I respond, not adhering to any opposition Aragorn was giving to me, if any.  
  
"It would appear to be so."  
  
"Elesen... Why must you always ruin my fun?"  
  
"I'll pretend that was rhetorical, Legolas... Please, remove your hands from her."  
  
Aragorn spoke, but in elvish. I didn't know what he was saying, which bothered me. "Che cosa state facendo, Legolas?" (What are you doing, Legolas?) Wonder was in his voice, along with slight disgust and disbelief.   
  
"Spiacente, Aragorn, ma..." (Sorry, Aragorn, but...)  
  
"Ma che cosa, Legolas?" (But what, Legolas?) Aragorn sounded angry now. He clenched and unclenched his fists, while boring holes into the blonde elf before him. I stood and tried to guess at what they were saying.  
  
"La sensibilità non è reciproca. Quello è tutto che possa dire. " (The feeling is not mutual. That is all I can say.)  
  
Then, Aragorn said one word that I knew quite well. "Whore."  
  
"Grazie Aragorn, ma non mi vedo come che cosa avete appena riferito me ad essere. " (Thank you Aragorn, but I do not see myself as what you have just reffered me to being.) Legolas whispered to Torrent, as she grabbed her shirt and slid it on. Hand in hand they began to walk off, away from Aragorn and I. I was still angry at Legolas, and Aragorn was angry at Torrent. He kept muttering something about her being a 'deceitful temptress' and a 'liar'. Both of us covet something we cannot have, no matter what we do, probably the reason why I hate Legolas so much. Aragorn and I head back towards the building, and it surprises me when he doesn't follow Legolas.   
  
"Aragorn, what just happened? I am still confused.."  
  
"I do not know Elesen, but I think I have a pretty good understanding of it all."  
  
"Do you think Legolas even cares for her? Were they serious?" I ask timidly to myself, not expecting Aragorn to answer, nor hear.  
  
Aragorn sighs, and looks at me. He is troubled, and I can tell by just looking at him. "Legolas cares for everyone, but he does not show emotion freely. If they were both serious and devoting themselves to one another, I cannot say. Elves tend to use eachother now and then. I think you've had that experience before, Elesen." We both walk back in silence. It has been three hours since we first started to follow them, and the sun has sunken since then. Although not as bright as it once was, the sun still beats down with a slight heat, causing my to sweat. The image of the two upon eachother, in close contact, still lingers on my mind, and my stomach lurches. Everyone seems to use everything to their own benefit. I still won't trust in the blonde archer, so help me, even if he does care. His stunt with Aragorn proved me further, and .... wait. Akward. I do not remember, but that slipped my mind during this whole event in the fields. Odd.. I wonder how Aragorn feels... 


	5. Interrogations

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.   
  
A/N: Sorry about chapter 4... I know it was... bad. I found an evlish site, and I am roughly translating words.. if you know all the grammatical structures of the language, don't flame me because I'm stupid. Just trying to be authentic... I will translate all that I can, so sorry if half of it is in english. Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"One... Ah!"  
  
"Ok, watch me closely... One. Two. Three. Four. Now you try."  
  
"One.. T-two.. Three--Alas!"  
  
"Try again," said the teacher with a laugh.  
  
"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Hey! I did it, I really did, Merry!"  
  
"We did, Pippin. We," Merry said with a laugh an a hint of sarcasm.   
  
"Good work you two," Torrent said with a laugh. She had been trying to teach them small steps and skills with a sword all morning. It took them a bit longer to learn a the more she taught them, but they responded quickly. Using Elesen as her partner, she had to stop and teach him a thing or two, for he was not extremely skilled with a sword. Most of the time Elesen would just parry, but he did not mind, for he was gaining knowledge also. A very merry figure sat and watched them from a room above the courtyard. Laughing at the two hobbits and at a semi-frustrated elf was quite amusing. [All of this reminds me of when Boromir tried to teach them near Caradhras so long ago...] Legolas sighed wistfully in rememberance of his late friend, and then...  
  
"Ah!" The clatter of a sword against a stone floor was heard, and the sprawled-back form of Elesen was seen on the floor. Held at sword-point, a sardonic-faced Elesen rebuttled against his current position. "That's not fair. Twice have you held me like this before."  
  
"Do not leave yourself open, Elesen," Torrent said with a laugh, "And do try to pay more attention to your footing, rather than your opponent's movemoents."  
  
"All right, all right..." Merry and Pippin laughed as Elesen was offered a hand and pulled up by his opponent. Metal against metal was heard again, and the clanking sound rang throughout the halls of the early morning. Again and again, the four practiced and enhanced their abilities in hopes of being useful in battle. Finally, during a break around noon time, a lone figure walked over to the courtyard where they were, and stood in the shadows. Glancing towards her right, Torrent thought she saw something, but went back to listening to Merry and Pippin chat idly about how Boromir had once taught them. Even though the elf was intently listening to the two hobbits, her sight failed her and slid to the right, still thinking she saw someone standing there. She became curious as to who, if anyone, hid in the shadows. Torrent departed from them without saying anything, for she could find no real reason to leave them. When she came close to where she thought the figure had once stood, a voice sounded from the shadows. ``Our game is not yet over...``  
  
Confused, she didn't adhere to the person standing behind her. Strong hands gripped her around her waist and clamped over her mouth. She was then dragged off, while kicking at her captive, and trying to yell through the hand that held her mouth shut. Before he had successfully dragged her off, she managed to get in a few good hits near his stomach and ribs, but afterwards, all that chance gave her was a sharp knock in the man's leg every now and then. When darkness of what seemed like a black night subsided, Torrent found herself in a dimly-light room with a chair in the center. Thrown against it, she was soon bound to the wooden piece of furniture, with her hands behind her and her feet tied onto the chairs legs. The rope seemed skillfully tied: it was not too tight so that it could cut off circulation, but still held her fast to the chair. It was an elven rope, she could tell, by it's texture: somewhat soft; smooth almost. In the bottom of her stomach, a blackness seemed to rise, and evil preminitions began to take over her. Torrent was promptly blinfolded and gagged before she was even halfway tied to the chair, so this did not help her in seeing her captive.   
  
Sitting, waiting. Silence. At length her captive spoke. ``You struggle too much, I dare say.`` He removed the gag, freeing her of the impairment of her speech.  
  
``Who are you? Where am I?!`` she yelled angrilly at her captive, who merely laughed.   
  
``You should know,`` muttered he. ``I have questions, and I'm quite sure that you have...`` the man paused, and she felt him wrap his arms about her neck from behind her. ``...Answers,`` he breathed into her elven ear. Torrent was dumbfounded. What information did she know? She was a 'tag-a-long' for the quest, and wasn't truly informed or propmted about it whence she joined them, so she'd be a loss for interrogation. Who did she know that mattered? No one. The question that plagued her mind like hoards of locusts was the identity of the man. Who was he?  
  
``Aren't you going to question me, sire?``  
  
``Oh ho! With a title like that, it would seem you know me---``  
  
``Or it is a term of endearment meant to be taken sourly, sir.``  
  
``If I were you,`` the man paused again. Flick: the sound of a dagger being clicked open, as it pressed against her throat. ``...I would do my best to keep my insubordinate little mouth shut.`` Torrent licked her lips, as if she was trying to hold back a quip remark that could get her killed. She was. ``Now...`` he began again. ``Ready for me to go on?``  
  
``Please. Do.``  
  
``Why is it exactly that you have come here? What is your reason?``  
  
``Fate, it would seem.``  
  
``And...?``  
  
``To find a nirvana in this void of my life.``  
  
``And would fixing a void include another?``  
  
``Must you speak in riddles?``  
  
``Be silent!`` said the man with anger in his voice as he pressed the dagger harder onto her throat. Nuzzling his head into her hair, he spoke again. ``Now, answer it. Does fixing that void involve another?``  
  
``It could...`` Blood dripped from a slender cut on her throat, that would go only noticed as a mere scratch. ``Yet, it does not require another. That is my wish, or the others, for that matter. If it must be, and if it may be... So be it.``  
  
``Who speaks in riddles now?``  
  
``...``  
  
``You are wise to keep your mouth shut.`` The dagger goes 'click': shut, and the arms about her neck are removed, along with the pressing knife. Steps are heard, most likely those of boots, and the captor of Torrent is pacing. Stopping infront of her, and being silent for quite some time, the silence is broken by the sound of skin against skin. Blood drips from the corner of her mouth, and her hand longs to return the physical threat. Throbbing with heated fury, the Ring once again ignites.   
  
\\ Fight it... \\  
  
[...]  
  
A weight is felt upon her lap, as her captor eases down onto it, straddling himself upon her and places to strong, menacing hands on her shoulders. He whispers into her ear, with an almost sullen voice. A large portion of feeling: hatred and resentment, block out the sorry tones in the voice. ``All elves are the same... Strong-willed... Stubborn... Promiscuous. Always are they lead in the wrong direction. Yet, all they need, is one foul sweep of a human hand, and they can be set in their place.``  
  
``...``  
  
``But no one does this good deed... For elves posess magic. Not the kind a wizard would have, oh no. They posess it in their skin... hair, and eyes... voice. How could one break something so gentle-looking? It would be like killing a small child, almost. There are types that can abuse these beautiful creatures, and I am one. I will set you in your place, if you step out of line, Torrent of the Wind.`` Again, he stops, letting the full feeling of his words to slide into her, and slowly corrupt her mind. His hands grip her shoulders hard then loosen; slipping down her arms and landing freely upon his own legs. ``So you'd best stay away and watch yourself. I can see you. And I know where you will go...`` The madman stands and leaves her there, wherever that happens to be. Alone. Un-attended.   
  
What seems like hours pass by, and someone finally finds her. Her head was now bowed, and she lay asleep, as if drugged by the rooms miasma. Her binds were quickly untied, but with the utmost care, and fell to the floor, laying undisturbed. Softly shaken, trying to be woken by a friend, she stirs, but falls back into sleep. Carefully, her limp form is lifted off the chair and borne away by strong arms o another.   
  
An hour or so later, she comes to, and looks about the room. It is her own, and a lone figure sits on the railing of the sun-soaked terrace of mid-afternoon. ``Ya naa lle?`` (Who are you?)  
  
``Mankoi lle irma sint?`` (Why do you want to know?)  
  
``Ten'.`` (Because.)  
  
``Tereva. Amin Legolas, ri' demad'lle?`` (Fine. I am Legolas, or have you forgotten me?)  
  
``Diol Tel'Seldarine...`` (Thank the Gods..)  
  
``Mani marte?`` (What's the matter/ what happened?)  
  
``Now-amin lle manke na-amin Sereg'Wethrin.`` (I thought you were my assassin.)  
  
``Mani?`` (What?)  
  
``Lle'ten amin.`` (You heard me.)  
  
``Mankoi e'tanya sambe?`` (Why were you in that room?)  
  
``Glak-lle.`` (I was captured.)  
  
``Ed'ya, melamin? Iire?`` (By who my love? When?)  
  
``Amin n'sinta. Ale'amrun.`` (I don't know. After morning.)  
  
``Amin elea... Lle tereva?`` (I see... Are you ok?)  
  
``Uma, Lle tereva.`` (Yes, I am fine.)  
  
``Tanya quel.`` (That is good.) Legolas walks over to her bedside. She was laid upon the sheets, not covered with them, for it was a humid and warm day. She had drawn up her knees and rested her head upon them. `` Amin hiraetha,`` (I'm sorry,) said Legolas.  
  
``Diola lle...`` (Thank you...) Legolas leaned forward and kissed her brow.  
  
``Tanya farnuva,`` (That will suffice) said he, smiling back at her. The two grew silent again, as they stared at nothing in general. A slight smile grew on Torrent's face as she turned to look at Legolas, who sat staring ahead at the terrace. 


	6. Her Reverie

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR shaznack owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angsty stuffs. Language is.. tempered, don't worry about this. `` Means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and REVIEW. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy.   
  
A/N: Yes, yes, yes, my preciouses… I used Elvish again… But, I had to throw in some more Italian for the words that the Elven language didn't have/ have listed. All-righty. Enjoy, and please R&R! Thanks!  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sounds of metal upon metal rang through the courtyard again. The sickly old Tree of Gondor swayed in the afternoon breeze, and sagged sullenly as the two parried and struck at one another. Beads of sweat formed on both of their brows as they attacked and blocked carefully planned blows. Legolas, who was taken back a bit at his opponent's skill, was struggling to keep up at times. He resorted to trying to use some of the swordplay and attacks that Torrent taught Elesen and the hobbits earlier, which aided him somewhat, even though it slowed him down from trying to remember exactly how they went. Torrent smirked at him, realizing that he had obviously been watching them. Something then hit her. [Watching us?] Remembering the man in the shadows, Torrent thought back to what had happened: how she did not see him, nor hear him, and how he was able to sneak up on her. Frustration that was once pent up in her grew again. Leaping ahead, she cut off the move Legolas was setting and tripped him onto the floor. Sprawled out he laid as she pointed her sword tip at his throat.  
  
``Lle…`` (You,) she said angrily. ``Lle I' er…`` (You're the one…)  
  
``I' er mani, Torrent?`` (The one what, Torrent?) Legolas queried, a bit frightened at what his friend was saying to him.  
  
``Lle ha preso glaka en' amin!`` (You took captive of me!) she yelled to him.   
  
Still wary of the blade near his throat, Legolas did not move. ``Amin non sint- mani lle quen-en'!`` (I do not know what you speak of!) He was shocked a bit at her claim, and pain flashed into his eyes for a split-second.  
  
``Sut san' non lle spiegano amin il-essendo in grado a' ten-ho, Legolas? Ere' a' edhel ha potuto fatto tanya! (How then do you explain my not being able to hear him? Only an elf could have done that!)  
  
``Amin non sint-, Torrent. Dozo, calma'ndu, n'ner lle naik qualcuno !`` (I do not know, Torrent. Please, calm down, lest you hurt someone!) Torrent closed her eyes in thoughtfulness, and slightly stopped shivering in anger. Taking this action of hers and putting it to use, Legolas gracefully rolled out from under her sword, and grabbed her wrists in one hand and turned her face towards him in another. ``Lle quell, Torrent?``Mani naa raika yassen lle?!`` he asked hastily and a bit annoyed (Are you ok, Torrent? What is the matter with you?!``). Staring hard into her eyes, he waited for his disturbed friend to reply. Silently, Torrent's lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back frustrated tears and shouts from coming out as she searched for words. The sternness in her companion's eyes and face did not help her feel relaxed, but only made her feel worse. [Why has this weakness struck me?] She thought, angered again. [What is wrong with me?] Something inside her suddenly snapped, and she shook uncontrollably. The death grip upon the hilt of her sword turned numb as the sword loudly clanked to the floor, and Torrent went limp. Sitting crouched upon her knees and her longs delicate hands placed half-over her ears, she began to spill out words uncontrollably.   
  
``Kela… Kela… Dozo kela… Iluve! ILUEVE, DOZO KELA!!``, She screamed (Go away… Go away… Please go away… Everything, please go away!). ``Mani uma lle mern-amin?!`` (What do you want with me?!) Wild tears and frustrated ramblings flowed from her eyes and mouth as Torrent slowly crumbled. Legolas, now very concerned and utmost scared, tried to comfort her. He stooped down and placed but one hand on her shoulder, and then she turned on him. Like a wild child, she swatted away the hand, and reached for her sword. In a split second, it was pointed at his throat, already scratching at the skin as her nervous hand shook. The elf placed his hands out before him in a 'stop' gesture as he tried to back away slowly by crawling from her. As he slowly stood, she did so also, matching him move for move, still holding him at sword point.   
  
``Amin mellon, Torrent… dozo… calma'ndu.`` (I am a friend, Torrent… please… calm down.) Legolas painfully watched the demonic; disgusting smile on the elf's beautiful face grew from a slight smirk, to a full-fledged, sickly smile. Her lips produced a broken voice that sounded quite tormented as she spoke to him. Anguish shone in her eyes.  
  
``Lle wethrine amin…Mellonea uuma tyar-o' anima a' agare…``(You betrayed me… Friends do not cause one's soul to bleed…) Torrent's once furrowed brow and sharp eyes changed their juxtaposition. Her brow relaxed and her eyes widened as they grew wide and then dilated, fading his once rich-emerald green eyes to a pale olive-grey tone. ``Rato amin na-trovato…`` (Soon I will be found…) said she, her voice barely a whisper and she fainted onto the ground. Legolas cautiously walked over to his fallen friend, and scanned her body to make sure she was not going to lash out upon him. Little did Legolas know was that she was not actually speaking to or with him in any way possible, but to another he could not see, nor hear. Aragorn had heard distressed elven yells and sought out where they were, and found Legolas crouching next to her, gingerly touching Torrent's sweaty forehead.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I do not know… We were dueling and she just snapped. I wonder if she saw something."  
  
"Perhaps she is repeating what she did when we first met her, such as dealing with her dreams, and fainting at odd times."  
  
Legolas suspiciously looked at Aragorn, and added onto the comment. "Or maybe someone here helped cause her breakdown." An un-easy silence erupted, as the two said nothing but stared at the limp body before them: one with care set in his eyes, and one with loathing. At length, Legolas spoke. "She said something about being kidnapped earlier today for a short while; taken to some odd room against her will. Apparently, what the man must have disturbed her for she was quiet, even to me. And now this… But, Aragorn… You wouldn't happen to know anything of her run-in today, would you?"  
  
"Of course not Legolas. This is the first I've heard of it." [Liar,] said a small voice in his head. [Liar...] Aragorn chased his thoughts away. Carefully, Legolas began to pick up the limp elf, before being stopped by Aragorn. "Let me carry her for you, Legolas." Nodding slowly, Legolas watched Aragorn with much curiosity as he gingerly picked up his companion. Confusion sparked in the man's eyes as he stood with the girl in his arms. [Why is she so warm?] Wondered he. Disgust washed over Aragorn as he stared down at her, walking behind Legolas. Although, despite the fact that he had grown to dislike her, he couldn't help but feel obliged to care about her well-being somewhat deep-down inside him. The closer they reached to Legolas' room, the warmer Torrent's body grew. As Legolas opened the door, Aragorn dashed in towards the bed and half-hazardly threw her onto it.   
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried out, annoyed at his actions. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"My hands! They burn! She is hot as an inferno, Legolas!" Incredulity glittered like gold in Legolas' eyes as he walked over to the awkwardly placed elf and looked her over. Lightly placing his hand on her arm, he withdrew it quickly, expecting his hand to burn. Nothing of the sort happened. Repeating the touch, he grabbed onto her arm and held onto it for a moment. Nothing happened, nothing burned.   
  
"Nothing happened Aragorn."  
  
"Try holding her." A queer look masked itself onto Legolas face as he sat down and gently lifted her up and held her with his arms. Immediately, warmth spread over Legolas, and slight pulse filled his body. Legolas brought his hand up to Torrent's chest and searched for something; the Ring. Finding it, he grabbed hold of it, and shrieked as the metal burned his fingers and palm. Reflexively, he quickly stood up, getting away from the burning object.   
  
"Did you touch the Ring Aragorn?" Legolas asked quizzically.  
  
"…"  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
"Yes, I did…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wondered what it was… It seemed to shine a pulsating blue and there were runes on it that glowed in a bright yet dull icy-blue light… I tried to make them out, but as soon as I touched it for longer than a split second, it burned like fire. That sensation soon swept over me, and that's why I threw her onto the bed. What is that Ring, Legolas?"  
  
"A gift from her Aunt," said the beautiful archer, sighing. "It helped her back then… I do not know it's full use or purpose, but she's very protective of it. I've seen the runes, too, and I've touched it before… But it was before this, back when we were first in Rohan…" Legolas began to trail off, as if forgetting what he was going to say.   
  
"When in Rohan?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Legolas… What did you do with that thing in Rohan?" said Aragorn, referring to Torrent.  
  
"I didn't touch it purposely, nor did I wear it. She was very shocked when I took hold of it after I pried her hand away from the thing."   
  
"You're dodging my question, prince. When was this?"  
  
"Right after you and Gimli---" Legolas cut himself off. [I think I may have said too much…] He turned his head and sight away from Aragorn and stared at the stone and tile floor. Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm with one hand and with the other, jerked the elf's beautiful face to look at him. At the touch, Aragorn shuddered slightly. "Please do not touch me Estel…" spoke the elf, almost pleading him.   
  
"Look at me, Legolas Greenleaf." Brilliant azure eyes met stormy grey ones as the elf met the man's stare. "Right after Gimli and I what?"   
  
"Right after you and Gimli... went for… a drink." Legolas lied. "I'm sorry it took me a bit, I had to stop and think," lied the enchanting elf again. " 'Twas so long ago," [That I claimed her as mine,] said and thought Legolas wistfully.   
  
"Think of it Legolas," spoke the man softly, "all that could have been… All that was." Aragorn forced his mouth upon Legolas' warm lips, and expected to feel the elf tighten, but nothing happened. Legolas still stood there, same relaxed posture as he had moments before. Aragorn pulled away and looked at the archer. The elf's brow furrowed and the small hints of a smile played at his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Did that have anything at all to do with our subject matter for the moment, Aragorn?"  
  
"None whatsoever…" said he, as he repeated his action and deepened the embrace. Only this time, Legolas responded to it, and brought his hand up to the side of the Ranger's tanned face, who leaned into the touch slightly.   
  
[What am I doing?] thought Legolas, somewhere deep in the back of his mind. [Most of all, why am I enjoying this?] Other emotions shoved aside the nagging thoughts that were once huge in his mind. The elf cupped the man's face in his hands and pulled away gasping for air almost, and his face slightly blushed. "Not here, Aragorn," he muttered. Aragorn smirked and pulled the enticing elf's face towards his, holding it in place with strong hands.   
  
"Why not?" he mumbled, as he kissed the elf, fuelled with emotion. Legolas slid his cold hands underneath Aragorn's shirt causing him to shiver slightly. The two broke away, slightly panting still staring at each other. Aragorn began to work on the elf's shirt, who showed no protest, and ripped it off him without caution. The human ran his hands up and down the elf's warm, strong chest openly gaping at him in wonder of how anyone could be so beautiful. Legolas soon took to Aragorn's shirt, and with grace, removed it. The elf licked his lips, and pressed them onto his companion's neck, and smiled when he heard a soft moan escape Aragorn's mouth as he nipped at the skin. Legolas left trails of kisses and saliva up and down the man's throat until two strong hands stopped him. "Do not torture me so, Legolas," said he seductively as he drank in every aspect of the blonde archer's porcelain face.   
  
"I am not yet finished, Estel," said Legolas, smirking. Slender hands slid down Legolas' back, into the leggings he wore, and cupped his buttocks, causing him to jerk. When the elf began to slide his tongue in and out of Aragorn's mouth, small moans escaped the man's mouth that only encouraged Legolas. Confused and dazed eyes unconsciously watched them from a short distance as another lay silent on the bed.   
  
In Torrent's mind, voices spun out like whispering wind, but grew louder. At the beginning, each voice waited for the first to finish speaking, and then would speak their words. But, after what seemed like an eternity, the words poured out from all over, over-lapping and interrupting one another.   
  
['Do not tempt her… Who is tempting whom? He has betrayed you… All of it is a lie… Look at them. Can you not see them both? Do not stare at the two! Take your eyes away from them. Look at what you have done… Taunting both of them, two who share a pure love? You're using him… You're using him… And as you do this, you also will lose him… Ah-hah-hah…Spiraling down… down… down… He cannot help you now… Just give in… Give it to us! You've no need of it. Torrent… Torrent… Torrent whom has no soul…who is not immortal any more… Look at the riddles plastered on the wall, child… Your fate befalls you, and you will-']  
  
**Real World**  
  
"Stop!" called out the girl in her mind, who lay numbly on the bed as her mind silenced again. "Leave me be," she mumbled to her self-conscious, fighting with the words in her head.   
  
"You were in control last time," said Aragorn as he threw the blond elf onto the bed beside them. "Now it's my turn." Immediately, a groping hand searched the archer as his emotions swept between confusion and joy.   
  
"Estel…" gasped the elf, as his companion's hands tortured him. Aragorn buried his head into the soft gold of Legolas' hair as he caught his breath. A slender, soft hand touched the human's back, causing him to stiffen. Legolas noticed his sudden tenseness, and queried the man. "What is it?" Blue and grey eyes laid their sights upon the owner of the hand. Torrent's eyes resembled those of a sleeping elf, and her mouth was slightly open. Her breathing seemed normal again, but every now and then, a staggering breath would be taken in. The elf unconsciously rolled against the ranger and the archer, as they both tensed. The hand, once on Aragon's side, slid down and limply landed upon the archer's bare chest, almost protectively.   
  
"Is she awake, Legolas?" whispered the ranger into Legolas' ear.  
  
"I do not think so---" began he, as Aragorn interrupted him.   
  
"Nor do I wish her to be," said the man, plaintively agitated, as he sighed.   
  
"Well, I am sorry Aragorn. I cannot control her actions in her sleep."  
  
"You don't seem to do that quite well in consciousness either, Legolas."  
  
"That was rhetorical, Aragorn, and I'd appreciate it if you could be so kind as to recognize it instead of becoming curt with me."   
  
"Sorry, m'lord," said the man mockingly.  
  
"No, my apologies, your kingship. Your highness," mocked Legolas back. [Useless… Git.]   
  
"Elves can be quite----" Aragorn was silenced when he saw 'his' beautiful archer leaning over the other elf, somewhat brooding over her.   
  
A frown planted itself on his face, as he bade Aragorn to leave. Legolas sat leaning over his friend as he stared deep into the eyes, as far as he could, before a veil of black stopped him from searching. Behind her deep green-emerald eyes, there was a dim black cloud. Frustration and sorrow shone back to him when the eyes he so intently gazed into re-focused and stared back.   
  
As she reached up to touch Legolas' sad face, Torrent choked out: "They're coming." 


	7. Unspeakable Choices

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR stuff owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angst. `` Means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Read and Review. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy!  
  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place 2 days later… And sorry about the lack of updates: school is piling on work for me. ^_^'' The song is "Drive You Home," by Garbage. I suggest you download it, because that song is great. In my story, elves can cry. Just wanted to clear that up... Thanks.   
  
  
The grass, vividly green and alive in the breeze, glimmered almost as the two walked through its soft blades. Walking brought the two outside the walls of the city, and out into open country. Both did not realize at all where they now stood or were headed in, but were deeply trapped in thought. At length, Legolas spoke, his voice almost too soft to be heard by an un-trained ear.   
  
"Who is this 'they', Torrent?" he asked. She stopped for a moment, with her sight still diverted to the grass-covered earth, and sighed. Legolas stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Is this a sensitive subject, because---"  
  
"No," said she.  
  
"Well---"  
  
"Legolas, I am quite sure you know whom I speak of," she said as she threw a quick glance in his direction, a hidden anger in her tempered voice.  
  
"And I am quite sure that I do not," said he, reaching out his arm to grab hold of her wrist, causing her to stop. "Why do you never tell me anything? Can you not be open?"  
  
"I can't trust anyone."  
  
"Not even me?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I knew it. Stop being stubborn, and tell me. Now," said Legolas firmly.  
  
[Was that a request or command?] Thought Torrent as she tried not to look at her angered friend. "Remember that whole fiasco with me being a prisoner for some odd-hundred years? They're looking for me again, Legolas… They have been. Always have, and always will…" she hesitated.  
  
"Go on," pressured Legolas.  
  
"Apparently when I was dumped in the forest, they meant for me to remain there thinking I was 'broken' and couldn't move. Well, I did move, and kept on moving and hiding. They've been looking for me ever since I left. They want something from me Legolas… I have a purpose in their scheme. Luckily, though, they think that Frodo possesses the exact thing they're looking for, if not another. But, they have given up on the search for him, since he is in Mordor. They've moved back for me, and I am safe no longer. I must go, and I cannot stay here any more. It's either that or…"  
  
"You can't go. I will not allow you to leave, Torrent. You're vulnerable out there, and I won't allow you to chance it."  
  
"Aragorn will…" she muttered in resentment. With that, Legolas shoved her to the floor, and drew his sword, holding the tip dangerously too close to her throat. Torrent was too startled to have any sense to move or fight back. Scowling down at her, he spoke loudly and firm.   
  
"Forget Aragorn, he is but nothing, Torrent. Stop this foolishness! You will cease this act of yours."  
  
Scared, the girl simply nodded her head and stuttered, while staring up at him in shock. "Y-yes, Legolas." Legolas sheathed his sword into his scabbard, and knelt down. He gathered her up in his arms, and began to walk again, carrying her along.   
  
"I do not mean to seem chauvinistic, but when I worry, I cannot help it, Torrent. I have been losing my temper quite easily lately, as you may see," Legolas said on a wistful note. He sighed when he felt the form he held become more tense, and looked down upon her with a stoic, unreadable expression. "Why do you become tense, Torrent?" Torrent could not quite apprehend the tone of his voice. Whether it was anger or confusion, she could not tell.  
  
"I do not need to be carried around like a china doll, Legolas. Nor do I need protection," muttered she. Legolas pulled her closer and spoke at length.  
  
"This I know, yet I cannot help it. Besides, if I were to set you down, who knows what you would do to get back at me, melamin," said he with a grin, as he felt Torrent relax and rest her head of his chest.  
--  
It's funny how  
Even now  
You still support me after all of the things that I've done  
You're so good to me  
Waiting patiently  
And isn't it sad that you still have to ask if I care?  
  
I never said I was perfect  
But I can take you away  
  
Walk on shells tonight  
Can't do right tonight  
And you can't say a word  
Cause I leap down your throat  
So uptight am I  
  
I never said I was perfect  
But I can drive you home  
--  
"Besides all this Torrent, are you well? It may just be me, but you seem to be hiding your emotions and avoiding me, as with the others."  
  
"I cannot say any more if I am well or not. I keep having arguments with the Ring and with my head. Everyone keeps looking for me, and it drives me insane. I see things I wish to see naught of, and they frighten me, Legolas. Honestly, I wish my Aunt never gave this Ring to me, even if she did mean well. No… I do not mean to say that; this has helped me more than it has hurt me." Torrent paused, and began again. "Oh, I do not know any longer…"   
  
"Well, what of these visions? What do you see?"  
  
"Death, Legolas. Death. I see the reckoning of all evil… and much bloodshed; sorrow, and hate. Then poor Frodo… Even though I knew him for only a short time, I do not wish to see a kind soul such as his destroyed by what is to come."   
  
"What will become of Frodo, Torrent?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I cannot say… He will either be found, or will succeed. There is a greater chance that he will be caught, but I do not like either outcome, whichever one prevails."  
  
"What if Frodo is not caught?"   
  
"He will live in solitude and sickness for the rest of his long years. Depression and past injuries shall plague him as he wallows away with envisions of the eye embedded into his mind. The he will sail West, to try and end it all," she paused. "Something I might have to do before the war, Legolas."  
  
--  
I never said I was perfect  
But I can drive you home  
  
I got down on myself  
Working too hard  
Driving myself to death   
Trying to beat out the faults in my head  
What a mess I've made  
Sure we all make mistakes  
But they see me so large that they think I'm immune to the pain  
  
I'm praying for a miracle  
But I won't hold my breath  
I never said I was perfect  
But can you drive me home  
--  
  
"You cannot sail West. I will not allow that, either."  
  
Torrent laid a hand upon Legolas chest, directly over where his heart was. "It's either that or die Legolas. I have been trying to see other ways to get through this, thus explaining my fits of unconsciousness, but I see no other way," said she, in a voice masked with sorrow and melancholy. "And if I could, I'd ask you to be the one who kills me," she muttered. Legolas stopped, and looked down at Torrent, expecting---and hoping, that her sight would be diverted away from him. Yet, to his misfortune, she stared straight back at him, deep into his sapphire eyes, with solemnity and seriousness written in her emerald ones. Slowly, the elf bent down onto his knees, trying to not drop the one he held from shock.   
  
"How could you? Why would… Torrent, are you… serious?" Legolas pondered out loud, slowly. A slender hand reached up and touched his face, and answered his rhetorical question.   
  
"Yes, I am. And I ask you, would you be the one to do it?"  
  
"I do not think I could ever do that Torrent. Never," said Legolas slowly, a silver tear making its way down the side of his face. Again, he pulled her closer to him, cradling her, and rested his head upon her chest. Torrent gently stroked the archer's hair, and spoke softly to him.  
  
'Mani naa raika, lirimaer?' (What is wrong, lovely one?)   
  
'Lle sinta, a'maelamin.' (You know, my beloved.)  
  
"You cannot kill me, can you?"  
  
"I can, do not doubt that, but I do not wish to."   
  
'Amin sint', melamin. Demo lle fiose amin.' (I know, my love. Yet you surprised me.)  
  
'Sut?' (How?)  
  
'Lle n'uma ndengina. tanya'sut.' (You won't kill me, that's how.)  
  
Legolas slowly lifted his head in thought. 'Tanya ten' amin---.' (That's because I ---)  
  
'Shh… Amin sinta.' (Shh… I know.) Torrent's hand cupped the side of Legolas' face, as she sat up and sweetly kissed him. 'Amin sinta, lirima cuar,' said she, silencing anything else he might say with another kiss, which was responded to (I know, lovely archer,).   
  
**2 hours later, half a mile outside the walls of Minas Tirith**  
  
Both elves walked back in silence, yet with different expressions written on their faces. Torrent carried a stoic, calm look, as always, yet Legolas' face was masked with uncertainty and sorrow. The two did not realize that their hands had met and clasped as they walked back to the area, and would take no notice of it. Entranced and sunken into deep thought, the elves walked on, until a low rumble and a slight shaking on the earth beneath them brought them out from their reveries. Stopping to listen, Legolas realized what it was: an army. Mordor had begun its move onto Gondor, and the last war of the Ring would be fought.   
  
"We must run, Torrent! We must make haste!"  
  
"Is it them, Legolas?" Torrent asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes! Please, Torrent, run!" With that the two swiftly ran ahead, toward the walls, and were promptly let in. Guards that were near the walls asked them of their haste, and Legolas replied in a rushed voice. "Shut the gates--- bar them, lock them, anything! Just keep them out---"  
  
"Woah, master Elf, who is this 'they' you speak of?"  
  
"Mordor, kind sir. Mordor has begun its attack on Minas Tirith. Quickly---spread word, guard!" Turning to Torrent, Legolas spoke again. "We must go warn the others. Come, Torrent, we must run ahead." With a nod, the two were off again, racing towards the castle inside the heart of the city, searching for any of their companions. They quickly found Aragorn, pacing outside the courtyard and called to him.  
  
"Aragorn!" shouted Torrent. "Aragorn! Mordor has begun its march against the good peoples of Middle Earth! They are coming and the attacks shall start soon."  
  
"Mordor has begun?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered.  
  
"We did not expect this…to happen so soon," Aragorn paused.   
  
"Neither did we, but they have. Can you not see the moving shadow that is vast along the plains? Legolas and I saw it first hand--- we ran well over a mile to get back here in haste. They have begun, Estel," Torrent said.   
  
"Come then. We must find armor and warn the brigade. We have little time, now."   
  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Self Righteous Suicides

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR stuff owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angst. `` Means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. R/R. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I wrote the song at the beginning, hence why it is horrible. Oh well, try to enjoy this chapter anyways. "Heru en amin" means 'My lord', but you'd say it to someone you do not know. That's why a certain someone gets offended. I know I did not really follow the Return of the King, but if I did, I would have had to re-do or add on before this battle, and I know you people wanted action.  
  
**Also, does anyone know how to make text bold, italicized, and above all smaller? If you do, please get back to me a.s.a.p!  
  
------  
  
1 Everything went wrong  
  
2 In the midst of a gloom filled 'morn  
  
When nothing was heard  
  
But the sounds of fear  
  
Of fear  
  
Metal  
  
Worn upon thy brow  
  
Graced your face  
  
Your eyes; your being  
  
Yet aside this beauty, it did  
  
not belong there  
  
You took my hand, and told me not to fear  
  
Everything would turn out right  
  
Everything would be okay  
  
I trusted you; listened  
  
3 Eyes were now lidless that day  
  
-------  
  
Gleaming in dim sunlight, a coat of mail shined upon the pail skin of the elf. Equipped with a shield, daggers, a sword, bow, quiver of arrows, mail, and other forms of armor, the elf was ready to fight. Yet neither eagerness nor gloom shone in the deeps of the creatures eyes as everything around her began to spin and whirl. The cold of the metal upon the bare skin of the elf bit at the nerves, thoughts, and soul of Torrent of the Wind. Knowing that battle would always follow her, she slowly gave into the realization that 'this may be it'. Everyone and everything that she came to know and love could be brought to a swift end at the end of the war. An unseen sorrow filled her as she stood glumly, awaiting her orders from Aragorn, the captain of her unit. Alongside her stood Elesen, Faramir, Legolas, and many other men she did not know. The hobbits were sent together, but in a different unit, headed by Theoden, and followed by Eomer, and Gimli. The group included many other men of Rohan, Gondor, and other various regions of Middle Earth. All that wished or hoped that anything could be saved were here to fight today, to ward off the forces of Sauron from Minas Morgul in Mordor.  
  
A faint voice, seemingly miles off, called to her, telling her to turn away- --to hide, yet the irony being there was nowhere to hide. Not any longer, at least. He fears rippled through the air and pushed wind away from her. A light that usually radiated brightly from her dimmed like the sun when darting between moving wisps of clouds. Standing alone, like a statue of stone---lacking the ability to move, she awaited death. Yet, Torrent hoped she would be the one to find it, and not have the omen find her.  
  
------  
  
Yet, deaths loving scythe  
  
Met me---  
  
It met me  
  
I saw it swinging  
  
Calling out to me  
  
In a gloom filled 'morn  
  
After I heard you speak  
  
Your last few words  
  
The last words  
  
I'd ever remember I would hear  
  
You took my hand, and told me not to fear  
  
Everything would turn out right  
  
Everything would be okay  
  
I trusted you; listened  
  
Eyes were now lidless that day  
  
------  
  
Her face look saddened now, as she struggled consciousness from the hardships in her heart and mind. A proud head was slightly bowed, and deep eyes diverted their line of sighs towards the ground as a strong voice caused her to emerge back into the real world. The voice belonged to Aragorn, a man who she disliked, and would now have to call 'captain'. He told the troops where they would march. What battle they would fight. The soldiers of her unit were told to stand in lines, whether marching or riding. As she mounted her horse and let her auburn hair fall atop her shoulders, sneers and glares were given to her in full for riding amongst men to a battle. Another barricade in this world held her back from true potential, all due to the fact that she was female. Before the calling of the soldiers, sometime earlier when everyone was 'suiting-up', a large group of men confronted her and merely harassed her for being there, wearing armor as if 'she was something important'. They told her to go home, back to the forests and to stay 'pretty'. Outside, her face reflected nothing, but shadowed over. Inside, she scoffed at them, knowing that all of the men that taunted her would fall to the swift lacerations of a Morgul blade.  
  
Thinking that once again her sorrow would go unnoticed, Torrent to no adherence to what emotions she currently reflected in her deep evergreen eyes. Someone, however, watched her, and the sorrow she portrayed panged sorrow in his own heart. Thoughts of what troubled her so drifted through the mind of the man and sickened him. She was the only one that couldn't be found dead in the end for that would mean another win for Mordor, and a large loss to Middle Earth, not to mention a good friend.  
  
  
  
Hours later, during battle  
  
Clang. Smash. Swords upon swords, axes, shields, and armor echoed through the fields, now flooded with bonfires, bodies, and soon to be carrion as the good peoples of Middle Earth fought against the black armies of the Dark Lord Sauron. Compassion to fight and to become victorious filled the hearts of many. Another compassion filled the soldiers: the desire and compassion to kill. Bloodthirsty had the soldiers become, as they hewed at anything they saw that was shrouded black. Aragorn fought as hard as he could, alongside with his elven friends Legolas and Elesen, who had become quite a swordsman. The three had long since spent all their arrows and had long since forgotten about anyone else except for the three of them at the moment. Enwrapped and intrigued by their worlds filled with battle and blood, the three fought on, greedily so, wishing in their hearts for the war to be over.  
  
Far away, two halflings fought dearly for their lives. Even farther than they, two struggled up the slopes of hell seeking the destruction of the One. Near the halflings, a bold woman of Rohan fought, her foe being the Nazgul King, stronger than any man, and fell down by some form of black magic as she hewed at the legs, arms, and torso of the thing. Merry and Pippin rushed to aid their friend, and stabbed at the creature, causing it to die as the last strokes were laid upon it. Just as Eowyn had done moments previous, the hobbits fell to the floor, unconscious, under the spell of a black death.  
  
Separated and alone, one that was exiled by the good graces of fate from the moment they graced the world with their being fought against many with an immeasurable strength. Slashing at her foes, Torrent fought strong, trying not to die, trying not to render herself unconscious due the arguments in her head. Creatures of all sorts loomed up at her, swiping at her, trying to grab hold of her for their lord and his own purposes. Her blade brought each down as they advanced on her. A hidden power emanated itself somewhere within her as she fought, keeping her strength and dexterity up. A blood-curdling scream chilled her and caused her to freeze momentarily as a sharp blade cut deep and quick into her flesh as it ripped through her clothing like fire above her shoulder blades, now unprotected because her shield was no longer carried upon her back.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes, and an inferno burned across her back, but as she bit back the pain of the laceration, she madly hewed at the creature that caused the damage to her skin. Nausea swept through her and she held back an urge to retch. The metallic, cold taste of crimson blood entered her mouth as she stood on the battlefield in awe. Her eyes darted to the Uruk Hai- like creature that had recently lacerated her back. The weapon, still held fast in its hand, was covered in a thick, black, bubbly substance. Except, for one side of the blade, where it was crimson red with blood. Her blood. A black poison was upon its word, and had now entered her body. Knowing whether or not she would live, she fought on. Letting out a yell of immense magnitude, Torrent rushed forward and helped anyone she saw in peril of death. [If I am to die,] thought she, [I shall at least help those who deserve to live!]  
  
In an instance, three minds remembered her being as the echo of her scream met their ears. The three, now standing still, waiting for the next onslaught, exchanged a glance and split up to meet their partner, one that they were dead-set on keeping alive. However, their valiant attempts to aid their friend would go seemingly unrewarded when the next onslaught split the three companions. Leaving himself open again, Elesen was promptly shot by a foul demon with a large, black shafted and feathered arrow. Falling to the ground, a moan of pain escaped the elf's mouth, but he neither said nor knew any more from that moment on. Aragorn was hit and cut at, as with anyone else who was fighting, but did not fall prey to anything life threatening.  
  
Sight was lost of Legolas, and another chilling scream was heard, followed by a cry of distress. Legolas had gotten separated again, and merely fought for dear life against the many moving forms amongst him and others. As he made his way through the bodies and other warriors, Legolas was hewn at, and received a large slash across his side, which began to burn with a fury. Hurrying, he came to an unfair sight by his standards as he saw a badly wounded soldier fighting against the most unlikely opponent: a wraith. Heading to help this person, he hesitated after seeing a glow radiating from the fighter. Soon, he recognized the swordplay of this person, but was still dumbfounded to his identity. With a foul swipe of the valiant fighters blade, the wraith was beheaded, and screamed loud enough to pierce ones eardrums. Legolas, however, was not too surprised by this: he had seen Aragorn kill many of these creatures today, in the same fashion. Yet, the warrior took four staggering breaths, and stabbed himself in the chest as he cried in distress, falling backwards onto the ground.  
  
Legolas recognized the blood-covered face and ran over to the warrior. A rumble of the earth was felt, which soon turned to a quaking, and the plains grew silent. A sigh was heard about the land, and black clouds above dissipated, leaving only the gloom of haze and smoke in the sky. The shaking stopped, and Legolas continued over towards the fallen man. The elven man's face screwed up in disbelief as he laid closer eyes upon the man, who still took in deep, shaking breaths. "Torrent…" he murmured as he cradled the elf's head on his lap. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth and cuts that appeared from nowhere. She opened her eyes, now hazy and golden in color, with tears of blood running down her face. Legolas ignored the pain in his side as he continued to crouch over his fallen friend. Blood trickled down his side and arm and slowly mixed with hers.  
  
``Gurth gothrim lye tula,`` (Death to our foes came,) she spurted out. ``Amin luume' waana,`` (My time has passed.)  
  
``Lle kai il- auta!`` (You cannot go!)  
  
``Amin nowa caela, heru en amin,`` (I think I have to, my lord,) said she, dazed.  
  
``'Heru en amin'? Tas amin, Torrent! Legolas!`` (My lord? It's me, Torrent! Legolas!)  
  
``Mani uma lle quena, heru en amin?`` (What did you say?) she asked weakly, confused.  
  
``Tas amin: Legolas. Rina?`` (It's me: Legolas. Remember?) he answered with love and caring in his voice.  
  
``Uma… Tuulo' ann iriam,`` (Yes… From long ago.) ``Amin hiraetha, lirima cuar. Amin gurthaya.`` (I'm sorry, lovely archer. I am dying.)  
  
``Uuner, lle anta est, Torrent---`` (No, you need to rest, Torrent.)  
  
``Uuner… Uuner amin…`` (No… No I…). Fighting to stay awake and to live, Torrent began to lose the fight and began to sink into a deep sleep.  
  
Panicked, Legolas tried to reassure her, along with himself, that all would be well. ``Shh. Est, Torrent. Lye nuquerna sen… Est, Torrent.`` (Shh. Rest, Torrent. We defeated them. Rest, Torrent.)  
  
With a sigh and the closing of the gold eyes she now had, Torrent uttered words that broke the elven prince. ``Amin melaa lle, lirima cuar, Amin Legolas…`` (I loved you, lovely archer. My Legolas…) with that, she fell asleep, and she too, knew nothing more.  
  
--------  
  
In battle, you let go  
  
Of my hand  
  
My link; broken  
  
Lidless eyes turned closed and never again opened  
  
An evil omen  
  
Spread across the land  
  
A miasma that I mistook for your hand  
  
Took me away---  
  
It took me away  
  
Aloft in the breeze were my cares  
  
Cracked was the Earth I walked on  
  
My problems made them belt  
  
But just because I knew you  
  
Just because we met  
  
The battle in which I died  
  
Meant nothing compared to that  
  
But this happened all because of me  
  
Thinking:  
  
In battle, you let go  
  
Of my hand  
  
My link; broken  
  
Lidless eyes turned closed and never again opened  
  
An evil omen  
  
Spread across the land  
  
A miasma that I mistook for your hand  
  
Took me away---  
  
It took me away  
  
-------  
  
  
  
To be continued. (yay, crummy cliffhanger!) 


	9. Black Death

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR stuff owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angst. `` Means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. R/R. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy!  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place a week later in Minas Tirith in Gondor. I used the 'poem' for athelas from Tolkien, so don't shoot.  
  
  
  
After many days of lacking sunlight and warmth, the Tiritheans were pleased to see the heavenly sun in the clear cerulean blue of the sky above. A crisp, fresh air and breeze drifted through the streets of the town in Gondor. Yet, not all was well and good--- many had died in the battle days previous, and many will now either sick or helping those that were wounded. A few of the soldiers were struck with a condition they called "Black Death" because the patients face paled and shadowed and there was a black substance mixed in with blood on open cuts and wounds. Eowyn, Faramir, Pippin, Merry, Elesen, and Torrent had all been attacked by it during battle, due to the close contact with the poisoned weapons of the enemy.  
  
All six were in houses of healing, seeking relief, or death. Eowyn and Torrent fought strongly, and sought death in battle, which they seemingly currently found. Faramir, Pippin, Merry and Elesen struggled with black, morbid dreams and fevers as they fought to remain alive for another day. Healers were frantically searching for a cure to aid the people who seemed of great importance to their soon-to-be-king, Aragorn. "The hands of a King are the hands of a Healer, and so shall the rightful king be known."  
  
Aragorn remembered the old saying, and spoke to one of the healers that buzzed around Elesen and the hobbits. "Do you have any athelas young miss?"  
  
"Athelas? Is that not a herb of lore?"  
  
"Nay, it is only thought to be so, but in real recognition, the weed does exist. Tell me, have you any?"  
  
"I would not know, but my supervisor may, my lord."  
  
"Then please check, for it may mean the life or death of my companions."  
  
"Aye, my lord," said the young woman as she rushed off to find her supervisor.  
  
Aragorn paced in the room, stopping at each of his friends' beds and looking upon them wistfully in melancholy. "None of them deserved this," he thought aloud. "They were all dragged into this business, when they could have been safe back where they came from."  
  
"Yet, everyone has a purpose and meaning, Aragorn," spoke a voice, returning Aragorn's thoughts.  
  
"Legolas…" spoke the half-elf slowly. He was surprised to see Legolas here, at all, for he had not seen Legolas set foot into any of the houses of healing, not even into the one that contained Torrent. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I tire of hoping to see the well-being of my companions. I wish to look upon them, and force myself to realize that all may not be well in the end, Aragorn."  
  
"So I see. What worries you so?"  
  
"That they may actually be wishing for death," said the somber elf at length. "Aragorn… What if… What if they want to die? To never reawake?"  
  
"Then may they slip away in peace without any pain or suffering, and move on to a place they shall be happy in," spoke the half-elf slowly; trying to chose his words carefully, with meaning.  
  
"I see," Legolas said softly.  
  
"How is the gash on your side?"  
  
"It fares quite well, yet it still pangs. There probably was poison on that blade, Aragorn."  
  
"But, not enough to put you in their state."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What news of her, Legolas?"  
  
"Pardon?" asked Legolas. Aragorn gave him a knowing look, and the elf understood.  
  
"I would not know yet, Aragorn. This is the first house of healing I've been in since the war was over."  
  
"Maybe you should check."  
  
"How about 'we' check, what say you, Aragorn?"  
  
"'Tis fine with me," Aragorn said, as the healer he had spoken with earlier returned with an older woman, whom held a leather bag tightly. "Ah, so you return! Tell me, have you any athelas?"  
  
"See ma'am? I told you he was here! I said he asked for the weed!" the younger healer said frantically.  
  
"Hush young one, I believed you. Sire, what use of this do you have?"  
  
"Do you not know the old saying of the weed, ma'am? 'When the black breath blows, and death's shadow grows, and all lights pass, come athelas! Come athelas! Life to the dying! In the king's hand lying!'"  
  
"Yes, I know of it. Yet, I do not think that this plant is well enough for the intention---"  
  
"Well, what say you woman? Let these fine people die? Nay, I shall not give up on them all just yet. Quickly---fetch me some boiling water, about six bowls of it, and let me set to work."  
  
"Yes, lord!" spoke the two healers quickly before they went to receive what was requested of them. They returned momentarily, and handed Aragorn four bowls of steaming hot water, which he placed on nightstands next to the four friends, who lay unconscious, fatigued, and drugged. Large leaves of athelas were given to Aragorn, and he broke them up into the bowls, allowing them to sit, and for the scent of them to travel around the room. Dipping his fore and middle fingers into the water, he rubbed the athelas water onto the forehead of Merry and spoke a blessing. At the end of the short blessing, he beckoned Merry to awake, which the hobbit did drowsily. "Awake, Meriadoc! The shadow has passed! Awake!" The halflings eyes fluttered open to the sight of Aragorn, two healers, and Legolas.  
  
"Where am I, Aragorn?"  
  
"In the houses of healing in Minas Tirith, young one. You have awoken from a black sleep by the help of us all, and athelas."  
  
"Dear me," Merry moaned, as his faced tensed and bunched. "My head… It hurts so much,"  
  
"He is not yet used to loud noises. Allow him to rest here for a week, along with the others when they are awake. Explain to them why they must rest, if need be."  
  
"Yes, sire," replied the young healer. Aragorn repeated the action to Faramir, Pippin and Elesen, and they all woke in the same manner as Merry. Elesen, however, awoke saying something in a lost tongue, that none understood, and repeatedly thanked Aragorn before resting again. Aragorn and Legolas then went to another house of healing with heated water and sprigs of athelas to treat Eowyn and Torrent, who had more severe injuries than the rest. The two had gotten scuffed-up pretty well, and had several gashes and wounds upon them. Eowyn had received a broken arm, dislocated elbow, and many cuts and punctures along her arms and legs, and Torrent had a deep wound on her back, cuts on her limbs and broken wrist bestowed upon her.  
  
The rising and falling of the two's chests could barely be seen, and both had not moved at all, or made any signs of living since they were brought back to the capital. Aragorn tended to Eowyn first who was then watched over by her brother Eomer and questioned him about things that had happened, be it dreams or not. Eowyn, however, took coaxing to bring out of her sleep, and this unnerved Aragorn. [Maybe we have waited too long,] thought the half-elf as he looked down upon the other form.  
  
Torrent had a low golden glow from her, and it caused the bloodstains from re-opened cuts on her flesh to stand out. Her eyes were completely open, unusual for a sleeping elf, and she looked utmost sad. She wore a white robe with no sleeves, so that the healers could tend to the cuts on her arms while she slept soundlessly. Yet, her eyes intrigued the two, for they were of golden color, not the usual green-emerald tone that belonged to her.  
  
"Were her eyes always this color?" Aragorn queried Legolas.  
  
"No, Aragorn… But they were this color when I found her."  
  
The two grew silent again and pondered. At last, a gasp was heard from Aragorn, and he looked at Legolas. "The Ring! Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Ring, Legolas! She had a ring, remember? Where is it?"  
  
"On a chain about her neck, as Frodo wore his." Aragorn looked for any jewelry and noticed none, and asked a healer if they had seen any on her neck. The healer told him that she had nothing about her neck, and even if she did, it would have been removed. Legolas again grew worried and held up her right hand. On her third finger, a golden ring, glowing in a dim blue light with bright runes, was one her third finger.  
  
"Aragorn…She is wearing it."  
  
"This cannot be well…"  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"It is a magic Ring, correct?"  
  
"To my knowledge, yes."  
  
"Well then, we have no way of telling whether or not it is good or evil. She may be feeding power to Sauron right now."  
  
Legolas placed two fingers on her throat and felt for a pulse. There was one immanent, however shallow it was. "Or it could be keeping her alive, Aragorn," Legolas said plaintively. "If we remove it, we could kill her… Like she wished."  
  
"We shall not do that, for the foes that seek her are all dead, and she has reason to live."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"As you said to me earlier, Legolas, 'everyone has a purpose and meaning'. Maybe her purpose resides with someone here," Aragorn said wistfully. He began to think, and finally spoke again at length. "Here's what we shall do, Legolas: I will break up the leaves into the water, and let them sit, and as I finish saying the blessing, and put the water upon her brow, you remove the Ring. Hopefully, that will work, and if not…"  
  
"If not…?"  
  
"If not, I am eternally sorry, my friend."  
  
Realizing that taking a risk was better than none, Legolas nodded his head, and awaited Aragorn's signal. The smell of the herb filled the room, and made the air seem a bit fresh, even though it had felt the same when this was done to Eowyn. Heart racing, breath deepening, Legolas placed his fingers atop the Ring as Aragorn signaled him to remove it. A haze passed over the golden eyes of the elf and they widened as she coughed up dark blood. Aragorn stroked her brow, and spoke soft elvish to her, as Legolas silently hoped she'd live. Torrent's eyes faded in and out, turning white, gold, grey, and faded green again. Her breath deepened, and her pulse wasn't as shallow as she regained knowledge of the world around her.  
  
"Where have I come to?"  
  
"Minas Tirith in Gondor," Aragorn informed her.  
  
"That cannot be… I died, and Sauron burnt down Minas Tirith! And my Ring--- they have it!"  
  
"No, the capital yet lives, and Sauron is dead forever now. No essence of him yet exists, Torrent. Your Ring still remains, yet why did you put it on?"  
  
"I was wearing it? Blast! I could have died not wearing it…"  
  
"We know that," said a gloomy voice, that which belonged to Legolas.  
  
"I shall leave you two for now," said Aragorn with a smile. With that, the half-elf left the room, and went to attend to others who needed his help. Legolas took a stool and sat beside Torrent's bedside, head resting on his folded hands. As he gazed down at her in this pitiful state she was forced to remain in, he grew angry with her. [She wanted death in battle---she looked for it! Yet now she lives… And is ungrateful that we brought her back.]  
  
"So, do you still wish that I would be the one to kill you?" Legolas asked in a sour tone of voice, and an angered expression on his elven face.  
  
"I am genuinely sorry, Legolas. I—"  
  
"Grief would have taken me down if I had killed you, or if you had died. Let us leave it at that. Rest now. I will look upon you in a week, when you are not in such a pitiful state."  
  
Legolas spoke ireful to her, which caused her pain, and made her turn to dreams for solace. The war had changed them all, even if for worse rather than better. [Maybe it would be best that I abandon all feelings for him?], she pondered while drifting back into a healing sleep. An emptiness filled her, and she felt repine towards him. A new spring had come in Gondor, yet no love was in the air. Remorse, yes, for many had died, and toiled in the battle. Yet, rejoicing could, and would, be found in a month: when Aragorn would be crowned and wed to Arwen, lady of Rivendell. [That shall be the day I secretly depart,], thought Torrent, as she finally drifted back into dreams. 


	10. Saying Things Once Forbidden

DISCLAIMER: All LOTR stuff owned by Tolkien, not me. Rated 'R' for suicide/rape plot devices and angst. `` Means elvish, --- signals a song or something, [words] mean thinking. Please R/R. Thanks... and don't forget to Enjoy!  
  
A/N: I am pretty sure this is the last chapter. Excuse any errors in grammar/typing... I am stuck using WordPad, bah. The song is not mine, but Radiohead's. Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
----  
  
The breath of the morning  
  
I keep forgetting  
  
The smell of a warm summer  
  
I live in a town, where you can't smell a thing  
  
You watch your feet for cracks in the pavement  
  
High up above  
  
Aliens hover  
  
Making home movies for their folks back home  
  
Of all these weird creatures  
  
Who lock up their spirits  
  
Four walls as cells  
  
And live for their secrets  
  
They're all uptight, uptight.  
  
-----  
  
**Legolas' POV**  
  
  
  
It has been three weeks since then... since I turned away in anger. Everyone has constantly reminded me that she is well and how I said I would look upon her, yet I grow angry at them for reminding me, and storm off each time. I do not wish to talk, or to know her, it would seem. Maybe I am acting as a mere child. Nay--- I have every right to be angry... Or whatever feeling that is inside me causing me act accordingly. For three weeks, I have sought solitude, to brood, and think of things I have shoved away since war. I have scorned my father and myself... He told me to never show emotion openly, which I have done in full over the past year. It is disgusting, and I would have disgusted my father, if he knew what I have done.  
  
  
  
My mouth twitches into a slight frown, and my forehead bunches up in aggravation suddenly. "Who's there?" I call out, sounding very riled.  
  
  
  
"So sorry to disturb you," replies a gentle voice. "Yet, we need to speak."  
  
  
  
My slight frown forcibly turns into an irked grin, as I turn to answer the voice. "What is it this time, Aragorn?"  
  
  
  
"Your sarcasm and forced expressions are un-needed, Legolas," says he, marring my fun.  
  
  
  
"Then let us get to the point, Estel," I reply, bluntly. He comes to stand beside me, and stays silent until I sharply speak again. "What business do you have with me?"  
  
  
  
Sighing, he replies, his voice reflects anger. "Well, quite frankly I have come to tell you I tire of your attitude, we all do. You are wearing all of our patience thin---"  
  
  
  
"So, you wish to kick me out of your future kingdom, Estel?" I reply, emphasizing his name to a point. This aggravates him, and I smirk.  
  
  
  
"No, Legolas," says he, cold and slowly. "I do not wish to do so. I merely wish that you would be more *pleasant* to be around, tis all."  
  
  
  
"Something tells me that I'd be more pleasant if everyone would just leave me be."  
  
  
  
Aragorn then does something I didn't expect. He grabs me by the shoulders firmly and shakes me hard. "Pull yourself together, Legolas! What is wrong with you? You have been a complete recluse for the past three weeks, and enough is enough! Get over your petty problems, prince, and lighten up. I cannot stand it, and your actions are driving me to madness!"  
  
  
  
"Estel, you only---"  
  
  
  
"You act as a mere child, Legolas. That is quite disturbing for an elf of your age and wisdom. Good day." I watch with a shocked expression on my face as he storms away from me. Frowning, I reply to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
"I am NOT a child."  
  
  
  
{Normal POV}  
  
``No, you must stay here. I am leaving, and you are not to follow me back, do you understand? ``  
  
  
  
``You cannot do this! This--- leaving me out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no one I know? That is against our bylaws, Orrea! I---``  
  
``No, it is not against our bylaws if the whole city votes for the subject matter. We cannot suffer these attacks anymore, dear seler'. We cannot lose our whole city defending one person. If they cannot find you, we will all be saved---``  
  
  
  
``This is madness, sheer madness Alta-Toror'! ``  
  
``Would you rather have them find you? Would you rather be tortured to death? ``  
  
``I...`` stuttered the dazed and confused elf.  
  
``Then our decision has been just. Stay here, seler', with Almare and his family. You will soon forget all about us, who we are, and where you came from, seler'. You will remember nothing of your past before living with Almare. For the sake of all of us, please forget. Farewell, my seler', I hope we all may find peace yet. `` The man rode off from the girl, never looking back, saying nothing else. An ominous shadow clouded itself around the young girls heart, as she crumpled to the floor, crying.  
  
  
  
``Orrea! Please, come back, Orrea… My Alta-Toror'…`` A gentle hand was lightly felt on the shoulder of the girl, and she turned to see a sweet, caring, chaste smile of Almare…  
  
------------ ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Torrent bolted awake, finding her heart racing, and her body covered in a cold sweat. Calming herself, she regained her composure, and rational thought. "Orrea…" She never did forget her older-brother, or "Big-Brother", as she called him as a child. She missed him dearly, and her family, too. Yet, time was taking its toll: his voice was a mere echo, a fading one at that, and his face was a blur. She could no longer remember what anyone of her clan looked like, or the exact location of where she came from.  
  
  
  
[Maybe this is what he meant… I would forget in due time], she thought in melancholy, as she tried to remember anything she could of her past. [It is all a blur. I can remember more of Bliss than of them… Yet, the things after those memories are all much too vivid.]  
  
  
  
Torrent got out of her bed and dressed, knowing today would have the same empty, guilty feeling as many days previous. The elf carried a semi- grieving heart for what she thought she had done, and day-by-day, the weight grew upon her, choking her at times. Though, at the end of a long, empty day, she always managed to stay alive, and to recover slightly from the thoughts and emotions that ailed her.  
  
  
  
But today seemed impossible. Torrent felt heavy and weak, as if something was missing inside her. Ignoring it, she shrugged, and was on her way out to wander aimlessly about as she often did.  
  
  
  
The young elf wore a pair of black leggings, and a forest-green tunic over a white shirt, and a pair of worn leather boots. Many of the women that tended to her repeatedly offered her dresses and skirts to wear once she was allowed to leave her bed, but she always turned them down, for she preferred wearing 'men's clothing', as they called it. Torrent was used to the clothing articles, and lived in them for a good portion of her life. Why everyone got so worked-up about them confused her, but she always brushed the confusion away and found something else to ponder about.  
  
Gondor was a big city with much in the way of stone and development, rather than forests and small, discreet towns. This also confused her. Once, she had asked Aragorn why people locked themselves away like this, and his reply was a bit perplexing: "Because they seek protection," which she responded with, "Then you mean to say they cannot protect themselves? How dire!"  
  
Not minding where she was headed, Torrent ran into someone, or something, and was quick to apologize.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry, sir, I did not mean---" Her voice was cut off, however, when she looked up and saw whom she had run into. "L-Legolas…"  
  
  
  
Legolas quickly backed away and turned to run from the elf, but was being slowed by the crowds, which would soon part due to a certain voice.  
  
``Legolas! Wait! I merely wish to speak with you! `` Elvish was rarely ever heard in Gondor, and people soon stood aside, opening up pathways for the two elves to run through. The happy peoples looked on as Torrent gracefully ran after Legolas, almost overtaking his steps. Finally catching up to him, Torrent grabbed his arm, which he twisted around promptly, causing her to let go. The elf then tripped her friend, catching him off guard, and pinned him to the ground of a grassy meadow.  
  
  
  
``Why do you run from me, Legolas? Why do you avoid me constantly? ``  
  
  
  
``Release me! ``  
  
  
  
``Nay, I shall not. ``  
  
  
  
Legolas scowled up at her, and squirmed. ``You and I both know you could easily over-power me, Legolas, and set yourself free. Why not do it, if you are so content on being left alone? `` The girl had him there. Legolas knew, and she did too, that he could easily throw her off, no matter what she tried. It was useless. His desperation turned to anger, along with hers.  
  
  
  
``I said release me, Torrent! ``  
  
  
  
Torrent lost her patience, and screamed at him, while she lifted him slightly and threw him hard onto the ground again. ``Nay, I shall not release you, Legolas Greenleaf, not until you answer me! `` Amazed and shocked at what she had just done she winced and loosened her grip.  
  
  
  
``Is my ignoring you that important to reveal? The whole reason behind it boggles you, and you wish to know that badly? ``  
  
  
  
``Yes, as a matter of fact, it does. `` [More than you will ever know.]  
  
``Than I shall tell you, abrasive one. `` [Even though I see no reason why I should.]  
  
  
  
Legolas requested to be released from her grasp while he explained, but Torrent refused and told him to speak, which he did. Legolas told her everything that had plagued his heart and mind and what had caused him to ache so. He finished with a loud sigh, and opened his eyes, which had been closed throughout the whole tale. Staring up at her, he saw a sea of emotions in his companion's eyes. Sorrow, distrust, self-loathing, and other unreadable emotions floated about in her emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
``That is about it, `` said he, trying to keep his facial expressions in a neutral state, and his eyes unreadable.  
  
  
  
``I see… `` Torrent placed her hands upon his chest, and laid her head to rest upon his shoulder. ``I… I am sorry, Legolas. I did not know this is what you thought, that I wished to leave you for no reason and to doom others. I am sorry. `` [I have been the cause of both of our grief. Ai, how ignorant am I?]  
  
  
  
Legolas became confused with himself again, and pondered. ``How am I supposed to feel now? Relieved? I don't even know if you still wish to be around someone as cold as I am. I think I should just leave Gondor tomorrow…`` Legolas thought aloud.  
  
  
  
``Perhaps you should feel relieved, and glad, if you still care for the person you once knew. And yes, I still wish to be around you, for I do not find you cold in the least, only stubborn, as with every other elf and man of Middle Earth. `` Torrent paused. ``And if you decide to leave Gondor, you shall take me with you. ``  
  
  
  
``Then I shall do this. ``  
  
  
  
``You actually mean to leave Gondor, Legolas? ``  
  
  
  
``Yes, I do. I do not see any reason staying here---``  
  
  
  
``What about Frodo? And the rest of the Fellowship--- do they not matter? ``  
  
  
  
``In comparison to what I have found, they place second. Come, let us tell the rest of them of our finding and seek rest. I must admit I had missed the sight of you, and I am looking forward to talking with you again, Torrent. ``  
  
  
  
``Isn't that what we're doing now, talking? ``  
  
  
  
``Yes, but… I have other things to speak of in mind. ``  
  
  
  
{Later}  
  
"I am afraid I must make you stay until my wedding, Legolas, for I want the whole Fellowship there. Then you can leave whenever you see fit."  
  
  
  
"Certainly, Aragorn. I shan't miss it." A smile burst onto Legolas face, for the first time in weeks, and brightened his eyes. He turned to Torrent and took her to his quarters. Once there, both stargazed and talked about the constellations, as elven youths often do. Both argued over which constellation was where and laughed whenever either was proved wrong. The two really seemed to enjoy themselves for a while until the moon came into full view. This was the time of night that every elf loved: when the moon is at its highest. Stars that flickered like candles in the sky and an ethereal vision of the bright moon: night at its best. Legolas interrupted Torrent suddenly as she was describing a random constellation, and said, ``Yes, but how cold one ever describe you? ``  
  
  
  
``I'd imagine it would be quite hard, I am not easy to describe, `` Torrent replied jokingly, not realizing that her companion was trying to be sincere.  
  
``Yes, they would… ``  
  
  
  
``Don't you just love the night, Legolas? Isn't it just so beautiful? ``  
  
  
  
``Not as beautiful as you, Torrent, `` Legolas accidentally thought aloud.  
  
  
  
[Legolas, surely you jest…] ``Pardon? ``  
  
  
  
``I said the night is not as beautiful as you, Torrent. I don't think it could ever be, otherwise my feelings would be misplaced. ``  
  
  
  
``What? ``  
  
``You never really let me say this, even when you were at deaths door you didn't wish to hear it. And right now, you probably feel the same, but, Torrent, I will not hold myself from proclaiming this to you: I love you. Deeply. I might have not liked you when I first laid eyes upon you, nor you me, yet I soon grew to adore you. Your charm, your smile… I love you, Torrent, and you can never keep me from saying that ever again. ``Legolas sighed, and leaned out over the terraces' stone railing. ``I knew you loved me, I could plainly see it in your eyes… but I still wonder, why didn't you let me say all this before you passed-out, melamin? ``  
  
  
  
``Because I cared for you too much. I knew if I heard it, it would have made dying a lot harder for the both of us, but moreso for me. If I left the world knowing you felt this way, not just thinking, I would have hated myself for being so weak. I am sorry I was selfish like that---``  
  
  
  
``Yet now I am able to play the selfish one. ``  
  
  
  
``How so? ``  
  
  
  
``For I don't plan to ever let you go. ``  
  
  
  
--------------- ------------ ---------- ----  
  
End. 


End file.
